I'm New
by MissRobinDGrayson
Summary: I know I have heard that laugh... but where? RobinXOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, I hope you enjoy this. If you want to review it's up to you.

Disclaimer: I only own Andreah James.

* * *

><p>Gotham Academy. I got a scholarship in Musical Arts. I play piano and sing. But a ton of people are musicians, why did I get accepted?<p>

'_Why is this skirt so short?_' I walked in an awkward fashion, so that my skirt wouldn't fly up. Nearly everyone was in the same attire. My skirt was wrinkled and my shirt was not buttoned all the way. And instead of nice flats, suggestion by Mom; I am wearing my good, old, flat-soled skater shoes.

So here I am, wandering around an upper class high school for the rich and snotty. I finally found what seemed to be the office. It looked more like a fancy therapist's secretary office than a school's front office. I walked in slowly seeing a lady with curly hair and glasses perched in her nose.

"Can I help you?" she had a smooth voice that seemed to have never had a problem in the world.

"Yeah, actually, I am new here my name is Andreah James." I mustered up all the manners I had to sound sophisticated.

"Oh, Gotcha! Yup I see you here!" She pointed behind her desk at her computer monitor. "I have your schedule, locker combo, and locker number." she said it so fast it took me a minute to comprehend what she had been talking about. She handed me my information and asked me to sit down, gesturing toward the chair. They looked like something that should have been at a millionaire's library room. "I will get someone to help you around and give you a tour. 'Kay?"

"Uh, okay." I sat down and dug in my bag for my iPod.

"Dick Grayson to the office please, Dick Grayson." Her voice echoed through the emptying hallways.

'_Dick Grayson? Cool name._' I found my dinged up iPod and headphones as I waited. Suddenly my music blared into my skull. I loved it when it was loud. The steady beat of 'Shark in the Water' made me want to start singing and dancing. VV Brown was blessed, and she used her blessing well.

Suddenly a newspaper caught my attention. I pulled it out from under a pile of flashy magazines. I studied the front cover it, and turned out to be a tabloid. There was a picture of Batman and Robin. The caption said: Batman and Boy-Wonder save Gotham once again!

Robin… he was quite the looker. Even with a mask, you could still see most of his face, he was rather attractive-

"Hey! Ready?" Some kid decided to pull my headphone out and speak directly into my ear. He made me jump, which evidently amused him. "So?" Said solid Blue eyes. He. Was. Gorgeous.

"'So' what?" I asked, not catching the last thing he said.

"Wanna see what locker you have? Maybe some classes?" He looked at me with a questioning look. "By the way, I'm Dick Grayson." He smiled and I nearly passed out.

"So I've heard. I'm Andreah James." I smiled a tight-lip smile, to hide the fact that I was enjoying his presence.

As we walked toward the lockers he walked with his hands in his pockets. Dick had the ultimate 'cool guy' look. I might as well have died right there. "So where is my locker at?" Trying to distract myself.

"Right over here, by mine actually!" He smiled and grabbed my hand. He had a strong grip. But so gentle, all at once. "So, ya know how to open a locker?"

He let go of my hand and gestured toward the locker latch.

"Yeah I went to a middle school and high school with lockers, I know what I'm doing." I let some of the bad attitude my mom always worried about slip out. I blushed at how comfortable I felt being close to him. I have known him for what? Half an hour? Not even?

Dick raised his hands in defense. A bell rang and I jumped hitting my head on the locker next to mine. "Shesh, don't beat yourself up there!" He said laughing. I feel like I have heard that laugh before... TV show, maybe?

I turned my dial to the correct numbers...32...05...10. I pulled the latch up and the locker opened. It was clean inside, that's new. And fairly wide. Also new.

"So, do I need anything," I asked. "Other than basic class supplies?"

"Uh, no. The tour always comes first, and you don't need anything." As he was saying this he stuffed my old messenger bag in the locker and shutting it loudly.

"Hey aren't there classes right now?" I asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, so?" He smiled and laughed. "Let's walk around campus." He grabbed my hand and placed it on his forearm. For the first time in my life I felt like a princess. Like, I was being escorted to a ball. I leaned closer to him, Dick didn't seem to mind. He was very relaxed. I enjoyed this.

"And for your 7th period class; Choir." Dick showed me the choir class. There were people so we didn't go inside. I was still holding his arm, and he still didn't seem to care. Dick was such a gentleman. And from a whole other social level.

"Does this school have an Instrument Room?" This was the first time I had spoken in about six hours. We had already eaten lunch at the cafeteria. Sure, it was school food, but it was a lot more appetizing looking. 'I am warming up to this school.'

The final bell rang and kids fled from their classes. I unhooked arms with Dick, so that no suspicions would rise among the students. I didn't want to start any of that, trust me.

"So mind telling me where my locker is again?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem!" Dick walked by me all the way to my locker. I opened it and grabbed my bag. I dug, once again into my bag for my iPod, finding it in the same condition as earlier. "You will need to report to all classes tomorrow, and I will walk you to all of them. If that's okay with you?" He said it with a sense of seriousness, but still extremely kind.

"If you're up to it," I said. I slammed my locker and began walking out of the school. "So, yeah, see ya tomorrow." I awkwardly responded.

"Okay, later Andreah. Oh! Hey! I will meet you by your locker!" He yelled as I walked away. I just acknowledged him with a wave of the hand.

* * *

><p>I will update in a weeks time... Hopefully :D<p>

"Shark in the water" By: VV Brown

Dick Grayson: Robin's secret identity

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here it is! Yup...

Disclaimer: I own Andreah James... that's it.

* * *

><p>Just like Dick said, he was leaning on my locker. Waiting for me. "What are you doing?" I asked, he stood up straight and gestured for me to open my locker. I opened it and put my bag inside. I kept a small drawstring bag for folders and notebooks. I shut my locker and looked at him for an answer to my question.<p>

"Waiting for you, I thought you were going to be late." He had a small smile on his face. Dick seemed genuinely happy. He had a look on his face like he was thinking about a girl.

"What's your prob?" I said under my breath.

"What?" He asked looking happy to concerned. 'Did he hear me?'

"Nothing," I said blushing. "So since yesterday was a tour day, what do I need for my classes? Text books and stuff?" I asked walking away from my locker. Dick wasn't far behind.

"Don't you want me to walk you to your first period class?" I stopped. How would he have remembered where my first class was unless…

"Dick Grayson," I got in his face like I was going to kill him. "Where is my schedule?" I had realized I didn't bring it home last night, just my student manual and the list of teachers in the school.

Dick smiled his dopey smile. "You mean this?" He held it above my head. "Turns out we have a majority of classes with each other." He said as I chased him all the way to OUR first period class. Fantastic.

As soon as sixth period let out I booked toward the classroom I remembered to be the choir room. For some reason I really felt like not being with Dick.

Last night I did my research on very concerning topics. Such as Dick Grayson being Bruce Wayne's legal ward. I am assuming that means his heir, or something like that. His parents died when he was nine, so I am assuming it has sunken in for how cheery he is now. But I also looked up the Boy Wonder, AKA Robin. Not surprising that the only info he has is that he is with a new extension of the Justice League, they are called the Young Justice. Go figure.

I walked into the choir room it was nice, it had a mini stage with lights and everything. There were people all over the room, but none I wish to associate with. Now I wished Dick was here. '_I am not falling for him… right? Nah, too soon._' I thought to myself. As soon as I finished my thought I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Dick and a girl with auburn hair.

"Hey, where were you I was going to walk you?" Dick said worried looking. I suddenly felt guilty. They girl behind him looked utterly irked.

"Excuse me? Walk her to her classes?" She seemed jealous.

"Relax Barbra, she is new. I am trying to promote happiness." He said, he laughed... that laugh again. This Barbra girl…

"Well, boys and girls let's get to class." I pushed them both out and found an empty seat in the back. I noticed there was a solid number of boys in the choir. Cool, now it won't just be high pitched like at my old school.

"Okay class, let's get started... We have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?" A man asked. 'It's not like they asked in all my other classes.'

I went to my locker and it was right after the dismissal bell. So it was still pretty early. I grabbed my homework and shoved it into my bag. I took my phone out of my pocket to do more research on this "Young Justice" club. I walked out of the school in a wave of people so I was hoping Dick wasn't going to follow me. I had this weird feeling I shouldn't trust him, but I so desperately wanted to.

"Hey there gorgeous!" I turned and saw a red headed boy with short hair and a motorbike behind him. He didn't go to this school, and he was obviously waiting for a girl. Why the heck was he flirting with me?

"Hey, call me!" He said before a blonde girl hit him upside the head. I thought I had seen her in a class or two of mine or in passing maybe.

"Wally!" I think her name was Artemis. "Quit coming to my school!"

I walked away laughing to myself. I bet they actually liked each other. Not like but love maybe.

"Can I walk you home?" Dick was right next to me. I hope he hadn't seen my phone screen. I quickly shut off my phone and stuffed it in my pocket.

"I am pretty sure you live that way." I said pointing in the other direction.

"So, you saying you don't want me around?" Dick was smiling the whole time he said that. He knew I wasn't going to say no.

"No, but I can't guarantee what Mister Wayne will have to say about me. I am not exactly the best choice to be friends with. My chances of getting in trouble skyrocket compared to the average kid." I said in a serious monotone. He looked at me for a moment and said:

"You know he is my foster dad, huh?" He smiled and added a hop to his step. "That saves me a lot of explaining." He laughed. I scoffed at his reaction. Dick will forever more astonish me.

"Yeah, I kinda looked you up, well mostly your pops but ya know. You are heavily mentioned; considering you are a math wiz and junk." I smiled and bumped into him playfully. "You really need a hobby. Because, if you just study all the time you are not gonna have any friends."

"Well, I have a hobby… But it's confidential." Dick got all serious when he said that, sorta killing the happy mood I was building.

'_He is such a killjoy when he wants to be._'

"So, enough about me, tell me about your family, or friends or whatever."

"Well, okay. Let's see…?" I really had to think about it because it was just me and my mom for a while now. "Okay, it's just been me and my mom for a while, my dad… he is another story." I walked dragging my feet now.

"If you don't mind me asking… What is your dad like?" He asked looking at my face. I looked at Dick; I had a slight smirk on my face.

"Oh no, this not gonna be a one sided conversation! You have to tell me about your mom and dad." I said, I didn't want to force him, but it was the only thing I was going to do if he wanted to know about my dad. "Then I will tell you about my dad." I smiled. 'We made compromise!' I thought.

"Uhm… well they died when I was nine. And both were acrobats in a circus." Dick said, getting serious all of the sudden. "My mother and father look just like me; or rather I look just like them." He smiled a sad smile. I smiled back and said:

"My father was arrested by the Justice League." Suddenly Dick became rigid. I never enjoyed speaking about my dad. "It has been eight years since he was arrested for being pushed to do something for some Cadmus. They told him to create the ultimate biochemical to outdo any super out there." Dick was looking more murderous than I thought any boy could. I stopped and looked at him. I put my hand on his chest to stop him. "Hey, Dick, you okay?" I tried looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, it's just Batman found the people who killed my parents, he and his Boy Wonder." He still looked upheaved about something, but he smiled when he mentioned 'Boy Wonder.' "Justice League does good things too..."

I disregarded what he said about the Justice League. "You mean, Robin?" I asked, maybe he knew something about this guy. "What are you doing right now?" I asked, hoping to get some information on the Justice League, and Young Justice.

"Walking you home?" He looked for a joking expression on my face.

"No, I mean are you free after you take me home, like do you want to stay at my place for a while? Maybe?" I said, Dick was red in the face and stuffed his hands in his pockets again.

"Sure, I guess, but I have to call Bruce." He said, attempting to not make eye contact.

"Sweet." I said with thumbs up. Dick laughed, which inevitably made me laugh.

I started to unlock the door when I saw a paper jammed between the door and the door-jam. I pulled it out and looked at it; it had my mom's name on it. I shrugged and opened the door. I let Dick in and shut the door. I threw my back pack in the old armchair my mom and I found at a flea market on our way to moving to Gotham City. We moved here for two reasons, actually. One being, my mom's new job, a security guard at Wayne Tech. And two, my scholarship.

"Hey, I am going to change, you can chill out and call Bruce or something… whatever works." I said walking up the stairs. I decided to just change into my PJ's. I walked down stairs hearing Dick on the phone.

"I know, I can't come right now. But Bruce… Look him up. Tell them I won't be there right now. No… I am at a girl's house. She is from school I have to go. I think she is coming." I heard Dick shut his phone as I walked down the stairs.

"Do you need to get home?" I asked, he saw I changed and gave my penguin shorts and t-shirt a look that said "really?"

"Nah, but some friends from outside school are at my house and are asking for me." Dick looked around awkwardly, like he was hiding something.

"Okie dokie. Well, wanna snack?" He gave me a funny look again. "What? You don't eat snacks? Sheesh." I walked into the kitchen and open the freezer, I looked behind me and Dick was sitting at my pathetic excuse for a dining room table. "Want a popsicle?" He nodded. "Grape or Orange. That's all we have right now… wait here is a strawberry? It's pink." I shrugged and looked for a response.

"How about Grape." He said I handed him a Fla-Vor-Ice pop and grabbed the kitchen scissors to cut the tops off. Once I cut his he tasted it and had a content look on his face.

"What? Never had frozen artificial flavoring?" He snort-laughed and shook his head. "Seriously? Whoa." I smiled and chewed on the flavored ice I broke in my mouth.

"So, what can you tell me about Batman?"

* * *

><p>Okay, so chapter 2... yeah Hoped you liked it :D<p>

I will update next week!

If you have question ask!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own the James Family

Any Q.s ask!

THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW! You make my day, everyday!

* * *

><p>"So, what can you tell me about Batman?" Dick choked; I jumped up and grabbed something to prevent spillage. I handed a flowery napkin to him and he wiped the colored ice off his mouth. "I'm so sorry!"<p>

"It's okay, that just struck me as surprising," Dick looked at me worriedly, "W-what do you want to know?"

"Nothing major… just some questions… Ya know, since you're from here and all." I really had to think about this. Well, here is one: "Do know what kind of man he is? Or his relations to the Justice League? " It was blunt and to the point.

"Oh, uh, he is like a bat. Ironically, he is here and then gone. He helped me though." He furrowed his eyebrows. He looked at me his eyes were like crystals from the light coming through the blinds. His pupil became ever so small, only emphasizing the blue he had. "Where is your dad now?"

"Arkham Asylum." I answered quickly, very sharp. "He was arrested like I said; he was just caught with bad timing… that's all. He is a good man, and I am proud of him." I was getting too emotional about this. I was never mad at my dad, all I know that was bad was that he put something in me. I don't know what but I was not about to tell Dick.

"Do you know what it was he was creating, just curious?" Dick asked. I gave him a questioning look. I picked up our trash and stared to clean the kitchen.

"Do you know what TITAN is? Or who Joker might be?" I looked at Dick he looked sternly at me and said nothing. I continued. "Well, he helped because my mom and I were threatened. My dad made the choice to do that so he could save my mom and I. Anywho, he said the hidden chemical, like the final product, is in his most precious safe." I finished cleaning and sat by Dick in the chair next to him. I looked him his eyes. They were dark hiding something now. 'He knows something.'

"Did you find it?" He looked slightly scared.

"Nope, they literally tore the house up. Never found it, they tried looking up the meaning, tried passwords, and even scrambled the words around. Never truly understood what he meant." I smiled at Dick he looked like he was about to scream. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I am so sorry." He said holding me close. I didn't care if he thought I was a freak, this is the first passionate reaction I had ever gotten. It's not I like I told each new person I met, just people I trusted.

Suddenly the phone rang; I jumped still in his arms. I untangled my arms and walked to pick it up. "Uh, hello?"

"Hello this is the Gotham Therapy Center. Is an Andreah or Tamy James home?" I cringed and looked at Dick and gave a polite 'Give me a minute' gesture.

"Yes, this is Andreah."

"Well Miss Andreah we have to cancel your therapy sessions. Miss Harleen F. Quinzel, went missing last night and thought we should tell you." I did a silent dance in the kitchen not realizing Dick still sitting there. "Would like us to transfer the appointments to a different Doctor?"

"No-no thank you. Uh, well goodbye now." I said, I turned the phone off and jumped up and down. I turned and saw Dick laughing! So did what every normal person would have done. I turned on the radio, and grabbed Dick's hands.

"What are you doing?" He looked confused, but pleased. The DJ said the next song was 'Moves Like Jaggar'.

"Dancing, well twirling, jumping, and stuff like that!" The song started and I grabbed his hands and twirled on the tiles in my kitchen. He and I swung back and forth to the fast pop rhythm. Dick laughed at my 'Dancing' skills. But nonetheless he danced with me and held my hands as and curled me in his arms and held me. We just stood there while the song ended. The front door opened and we both looked in the doorway still smiling.

"Hey," My mother was standing there in her Wayne Tech security uniform. Dick and I laughed awkwardly, but his laugh still sounded the same! "And you are?"

"Mama, this is Dick Grayson. He is my friend from school." I was slowly untangling Dick and my own arms. I switched the radio off and stood next to Dick.

"Hi, I'm Tamy James! Pleasure to meet you." My mom wasn't even faking the happy-happy attitude... She might actually approve.

"The pleasure is all mine." Dick stepped towards her to shake her hand. My mom obliged. Dick noticed my mom's uniform. "Wayne Tech, huh?"

"Uh yeah. New job transfer." Mom looked at Dick with a peculiar expression.

"Well, my father owns Wayne Tech, so this is nice to meet a person who works in my father's building." He smiled and came back to stand by me.

"Hahahaha! My boss's son is my daughter's best friend!" My mom burst out in laughter. "Well, would you like a ride home?" Mom calmed down and grabbed her keys and waited for an answer smiling still. I don't know how she found amusing.

"Nah, I can walk." My mom shrugged and walked up stairs. "I might call Alfred to come pick me up." Dick whispered in my ear. I could feel my ears get a scarlet color.

"Are you sure? I'll walk you." I said. "Just let me put some pants on." I was not going to wear penguin PJ's in the middle of fall. I ran upstairs and put some skinny jeans on and my shoes. I grabbed my phone and saw Dick waiting by the door with his back pack slung over his shoulder. He definitely had the cool guy look.

"Ready?" I put on a Monster sweat shirt my friend Elizabeth gave me. Dick looked at me.

"I like the casual wear." He laughed.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked jokingly. I turned to the stairs. "MOM! I AM TAKING DICK HOME!" I waited for her to answer.

"OKAY! DON'T DIE!" Yep, that was mom.

I walked by Dick a good two blocks before he stops. I stop too.

"You okay?" He just looked out, he reached into his bag. "Dick?" Dick grabbed me and we hid in an alley behind a dumpster. He held me close and I was worried. There were three men with clown masks on. Dick sat down in the corner where the dumpster and the wall met. I sat in his lap, and buried my head in his chest. I began shaking, and clenching my sides. I was at the beginnings of a panic attack. I felt tears on my cheeks, my eyes were shut and I still buried my head in Dick's chest. Dick positioned himself to get his phone and sent a text I could see the light through my blurred vision.

~~~FLASH BACK~~~

"Tamy, please, tell me why I did this." Louis James, a scientist in biochemical engineering. My father was speaking to my mom. What's going on?

"What happened daddy?" I was seven.

"I put a treasure in you, sweet-pea. Never tell. Always remember." He looked worried. Mommy was in the bathroom, when a boom came from down stairs. I heard people coming up the stairs. My mommy and daddy's door was knocked down and splinters went everywhere. A man in a blue and red outfit with a cape came in the room. He hovered over the ground, I screamed, my daddy held my hands and coaxed me. There were four other people coming in. A lady with blond hair and a black leotard, a young man with a red jump suit, a man in a bat like mask and a cape around his body, and last but not least a green man.

"STAY AWAY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "NO ONE IS HURT! Superheroes only come when someone is hurt, right?" I looked at them and they look at each other.

The lady steps up first, "Please, we need to talk to your parents." She had pretty eyes, but she was lying. I could feel it, even at seven. She then stepped back. Then the man in black came to me.

"We want to help you." He held me close and I could hear the gasps of his team and watched their eyes widen.

"I will go. But please leave my daughter and wife alone." My daddy said. The man let me go. And I began to cry. I ran and grabbed the man's cape. My mom was sobbing aloud from the bathroom.

"What's your name?" He looked at me and said in a gentle voice:

"I'm the Batman."

~~~END FLASHBACK~~~

Dick was still holding me and we heard the men who wore the clown masks coming closer. I cried more and more, thinking about my dad when I get scared tends to make me pass out but so far I'm wide awake. Not really, but I have to keep believing I'm not going to go cold. Dick put me down to look at the men. I started to go numb in my limbs. Dick threw something in the direction of the men. Then something blew up. I stared to black out again. Dick started to panic and pulled out a canister and shook it. He pulled the cap off and sprayed me in the face! I coughed, gagged and fell asleep.

What the heck was I getting myself into?

* * *

><p>Thanks again!<p>

Moves like Jaggar: Maroon 5

Harleen F. Quinzel is Harley Quinn; AKA Joker's girl


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Andreah and her family.

Thanks again for reading!

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Somebody is going to get a beating when I get up. I hate it when people wake me up. I sat up and I was in a hospital room and had two I.V.s in my arms. The thin tubes were filled with a clear liquid. I feel heavy. I also felt a breeze... I look at the tacky polka dot smock I am wearing. '<em>Don't I look sexy?<em>'

I looked around for someone or something to call my mom with. I was going to use the nurses' phone on the bed when a hand grabbed mine. I looked to see Dick. I had a cold sweat running down my back like wild horses. He shook his head, which in fact had a good solid 2½ inch gash on it. I looked at it, I almost touched it, but it looked painful.

"Oh my-" I covered my mouth. "Are you okay?" I started shaking again. What happened?

"It's just a scratch." He looked exhausted and he sat leaning on the bed. "Do you remember anything?" I was looking out the window, it was pitch black outside; I could tell he had some conflicting emotions going on in his mind.

"No. All I remember is that there were three thugs and passing out." I said everything was so odd. I wasn't physically harmed or anything I just hid behind a dumpster, for crying out loud! And Dick… He got bashed in the head.

"Anything else?" He asked so emotionless. It almost reminded me of Batman eight years ago.

"Nothing." I was ready to go home. "Hey, Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"Where those guys… by any chance Joker's guys?" I looked at him. He stared at me with all intent of seriousness.

"Yes-" He started. A sudden news cast showed up on the unacknowledged television.

"This just in; Joker's men have been spotted all over the city. There is also a new accomplice to the Joker; Harley Quinn." A blond women was at a seen where a couple of men were arrested.

"Harley Quinn? I am officially overwhelmed." I sat back and watched the footage.

"You'll be whelmed as soon as you're home." Dick walked out of the room and my mom walked in. She looked worried but she defiantly wasn't crying yet.

"Oh, sweetie let's get home you are going to be exhausted at school tomorrow. Sheesh." My mom helped me out of bed and got my clothes. I could see Dick outside the door and he just sat there, he looked stressed. A man in a dark suit stood in front of Dick and was talking to him. I strained to hear what they were saying, but considering they were an easy 15 feet away and they were whispering, there was little to no chance of me hearing them.

"That's Mr. Bruce Wayne." My mom saw where I was looking. "He said if you ever need help, you will come to him or Dick first. He was very serious about this." Mom looked so tired.

"I don't have homework, so school is a last priority." I said grabbing my clothes.

"It's first priority in this school. Let me get out so you can change." My mom said so intently to get the point across that this was a top notch school. My grades were reasonable but I could easily do better. I mean, c'mon my dad was an engineer in bio-mechanics!

As soon as I was in my clothes I walked out to see Dick and Bruce. I smiled and said a simple apology. I walked towards my mom so we could leave. "So how long was I out?" I said jokingly, my mom thought it was humorless though.

"A solid five hours, it is almost ten at night." I walked beside her, I could feel the anger radiating off of her. This was going to a long drive home.

As I walked in the school people looked at me and then whispered to nearest person. 'What the heck is going on here?' I walked to my locker and grabbed my stuff and walked to my class.

"So, you walked home with Dick Grayson yesterday, huh?" I turned to see the girl who hit the mystery guy on the bike yesterday. Boy, yesterday was eventful. "I'm Artemis." She smiled at me.

"I'm Andreah, and I know you because of Dick." I smiled back. "He told me a lot of people's names." She nodded. I wondered if I had any classes with her.

"He did, did he? Well, what are you doing for lunch?" I honestly didn't know I thought I would sit with Dick, but I have yet to see him today. Oh well.

"I dunno, want to sit together?" I asked.

"Sure I meet you there!" she seemed relatively happy with sitting with me at lunch today. "I got to go, but I will see you later." She waved as she walked down the hallway to her first period.

I walked as I saw Dick with a group of girls, well that's hot. Not. We made eye contact and I walked away. He was turning out like his foster dad more and more. I walked so I could no longer hear the giggling girls. Gosh, I am so STUPID! I liked him. Not like really but, like-like. Like a crush. I swear I will kill him!

"Hey how are you feeling?" I heard Dick speaking directly to me.

"Fine, and yourself?" I said turning around. He still had the gash but had a bandage over it.

"Better," He said smiling; "They sent the toxicology report to your house last night. I caught glimpse of them-"

"You looked at my medical records?" I faced him full on in utter disbelief.

"Well they showed them to me assuming I was close to you." He explained.

"And what did you see?" Now I was in a frantic stage of sort of rage and sort of panic.

"Something is spiking your blood when you panic or go into panic attacks. They saw this when I brought you to the hospital." I looked at him with a confused expression.

"Okay… well have you ever heard of adrenaline?" I said we got to our first period class and walked in.

"Yeah, sorry are you okay now?" I looked at his face he looked sad. I smiled and said I was okay as soon as the teacher walked in and the bell rang. We went to our assigned seats to start another wasted day of school.

When lunch came around I saw Artemis sitting in the back with another girl. I walked over and she smiled but it soon fell when I arrived at the table.

"Come sit down Andreah." I sat and I saw Dick leaning on the table next to ours. He was talking to a group of girls. "He sure gets around fast." Artemis must have known I was looking at him.

"Yeah, you know that's right." I scoffed. I sat eating a salad and drinking my lemonade. But I couldn't help feel that I was making a new friend.

"So I have seen you talk to him, he seems like a pretty level headed person when he talks to you. What is he like?" Artemis's question made me think about yesterday and how Dick and I danced in my kitchen. After that I was just replaying yesterday, all the way to when Dick and I hid behind the dumpster. And what he threw…? 'Hang on! He threw something, and it blew up! He also sprayed me in the face with some freaking knock out spray!' I thought. I was so far up in my own world I was oblivious to Artemis trying to get my attention.

"Hey what are you staring at?" Artemis was now shaking my arm and looking at my face confused.

"N-nothing. I, uh, have to get something." I got up and dumped my trash walked to the library. I needed to look into Dick's background.

As seventh period was beginning I sat in my seat in the back. The teacher asked if anyone was willing to come up with a song for the concert coming up. Not many people wanted to be ridiculed if the song was not 'cool'. So like the sore thumb I am I offered the song 'We Are Young' by 3Oh!3. It's not a bad song, and I mean, they are pretty famous.

"How about 'We Are Young'?" I said loudly enough for him to hear me above the teacher's pets.

"Well, let's see. Language?" Great, he is going to quiz me on this song's content.

"Clean."

"Meaning?"

"We are young?" I said thick tone in my voice that said 'Self-explanatory'.

"Solos?"

"We could make one." I said. In the song there was one part that had max 12 words and was its own part completely, we could make that a solo.

"Good, you will sing it." As he said that he wrote it down. I sat there as my jaw hit the ground.

"I beg your pardon?" If I was going to sing this I'm going in casual apparel to the concert.

"Unless you don't want to sing this at the concert, you will be singing the make-shift solo. Oh, and if you want to help choose the other songs of the similar sort I suggest you pick one with an easy make-shift solo." He said, "That will be your homework class, bring at least three songs and the lyrics to class tomorrow." The class groaned and complained. I was thinking this was going to be a piece of cake.

"And for the concert, can we come in casual wear if we are singing songs such as these?" I was smiling; he looked at me and knew I was going to get my way. I felt like Dick for a minute.

"I will look into it." Said the Choir director, 'What has he done to me?' I thought smiling and shaking my head.

When I got to my locker Dick was there, and alone. This was going to be good.

"Hey," He said.

"Well, hey there." I did my combo and opened my locker hiding Dick's body behind it, while he was leaning on my neighbor's locker. I grabbed my bag and turned toward Dick. "So."

"Want to come to my house today?" He asked, he seemed subdued opposed to his cheery, mischievous self.

"Only if you tell me why you are sad." I said walking beside Dick. He instantly perked up. 'What?' I thought.

"Yes! My house is kind of fun, not like your house. It's kind of boring, but I have video games and stuff." He pumped his fists in the air in victory.

"Okay chill. Sheesh, but you lead the way." I said dragging my feet.

"But we have to study for half an hour before, because Alfred says our education is more important than video games." He said like it was burden to study, but he was a genius. Why would he need to study?

"Who is Alfred, by the way? I thought your foster dad's name was Bruce?" I was honestly not given info on Alfred yet.

"Uhm, well he is Bruce's butler." Dick blushed a thick scarlet across his face as he said this.

"O-oh, o-okay-y." I said bursting into laughter. People looked at us with expressions that could have put holes in steel.

"Gosh, you seriously found that amusing." Dick started laughing, because I obviously wasn't going to stop now. When a slick black Mazda drove in front of the school, an elderly man in a black suit stepped out and opened the back seat door facing the school. I wiped my laughing tears away and asked the dumbest question of all time:

"Who's that?" I was red in the face from hysterically laughing my head off.

"That would be the funny butler, according to you." Dick was smirking. Once again my jaw hit the ground, for the second time today.

"Wait, he's Alfred?" I asked, completely astonished.

"Mmh-hmm." Dick was amusing himself at me being dumbfounded. I truly couldn't believe he had a butler, well his dad did. But still!

"Good afternoon Master Dick," Alfred said, "And I am assuming you are Miss Andreah, correct?" He said gesturing to slide in next to Dick.

"Uh-huh." I said, sitting there with a look of surprise and bewilderment. Alfred shut the door loud enough to knock me out of my daze to see Dick putting my seat belt on. "Thanks." I said. He nodded.

"Where to, Master Dick?" Alfred asked starting the engine.

"Wayne Manor, please." Dick said professionally.

"This is so cool!" I officially know now that I sounded like a dork. Oh, well!

* * *

><p>Well, if you like AWESOME! If not that's cool too! I still love you guys for reading this!<p>

Well, yeah till I write again :3


	5. Chapter 5

HEY THERE!

Okay I will update later next week because of school... I'm sorry (ToT)

Disclaimer: I only own Andreah James... that's it.

* * *

><p>We drove until we had a large home in our sight.<p>

"Holy crap, that's your house?" I was sitting in the back seat of Mazda; Dick was sitting next to me, enjoying my child-like behavior.

"Yup, you should see it in the winter." Dick said I turned to look at him.

"When does it snow? Soon, right?" considering I got to Gotham Academy in the middle of November, I would have started snowing already.

"Soon, a few weeks maybe, do you like the snow?" I looked at him again with a childish look.

"Of course!" I grabbed his hand and looked in his eyes, his beautiful sapphire eyes. "It's my favorite part of winter. The snow is pure and makes everything around it seem like an angel painted it. It's beautiful and lovely." I beamed like a school girl, my uniform helped with that.

"Well, if that is the case, I will call you to come over and enjoy the snow and go sledding and junk!" He beamed right along with me. I giggled and Dick did his signature laugh.

"We have arrived, Master Dick." Alfred opened my door and offered me a hand.

"Thanks." I said. I waited for Dick and stared at the dumbfounding manor. I could only imagine what it looked like inside.

"Ready?" Dick held out his hand, and I took it as we walked to the front door. Alfred opened it and I said my thank you. He simply smiled and nodded his head.

"Shall I prepare something for you and Miss Andreah?" Alfred asked. I walked to the window, it had a wondrous view.

"Do you like apples?" Alfred asked. I nodded and turned back to the stunning view. Dick came to stand by me; I smiled and bumped him playfully. Dick took my hand and led me to the bar stool chairs in the kitchen.

"What kind of movies do like?" Dick questioned.

"Way to put me on the spot." I laughed and Dick did too. "Uh, well what kind of movies are you thinking about? Animation, live action?" I asked taking an apple slice from a plate.

"Anything." Dick said, he was not making this easy on me. I loved watching movies; therefore I had many opinions on movies.

"When I was a little girl, my favorite animated movie was Finding Nemo." That was the first thing that came to my mind.

"A little juvenile, but hey it's a good movie." Dick shrugged and agreed. I grinned and jumped off the bar stool.

"Do you guys have any peanut butter?" I said beginning to rummage through the kitchen cabinets. And Dick just walked up to a pantry and pulled out a jumbo tub of peanut butter, and then he walked to a drawer and pulled out a spoon.

"You can double dip, I do it all the time." He winked at me and I felt myself get hot. "Just don't tell Bruce or Alfred though. Or I'm dead." He said in a whisper. I nodded and gave him a 'you're safe for now' look.

I stuck the spoon in the peanut butter and then put some of the peanut butter on the apple I was holding. I popped it in my mouth and did another and handed it to Dick. He shook his head and said: "You should eat it."

"No, open up." I commanded, He opened his mouth and I put it in. He chewed looking bored while I waited for him to tell me if he liked it or not.

"Nice." He said he got another and I did too. We ate these little snacks until all the apples were gone, and half of the tub of peanut butter was gone.

"So if you could watch any movie right now, it would be Finding Nemo?" Dick asked leading me to a room with a TV and a couch that was very expensive looking.

"Pretty much." I said. "Why?" I said sitting on the arm of the couch. Dick looked through a bookshelf of movies, and found a movie that had three animated fish on it, two clown fish and a pretty azure fish. "No way, I haven't seen it since I was little." I looked at the case and then at Dick. "Are we going to watch it?"

"If you want to, I'll set it up." He bent down to power everything on. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. It made me yelp and jump. Dick turned to see what was wrong. I looked at him and pointed to my phone. "You can answer it, I will be extra quiet." He whisper-yelled, I laughed and hit the 'talk' button.

"Hello?"

"Andreah, I am going to be late coming home tonight. Do you want me to pick something up for dinner?" It was my mom, and this was the third time where she took someone else's shift. She was exhausting herself.

"Sure, but I'm at Dick's house. Is that okay?" I asked worried.

"Well of course, just be safe. And have them drive you home, if they can't I will come get you around…10?" She said. I sighed.

"Okay, be safe I love you." I usually said this to keep my mom thinking I was a normal daughter trying to take care you her mom.

"'Kay, I love you too." She hung up with a solid assumption of where her daughter was.

"Ready to watch?" I hadn't noticed that Dick left and changed into a pair of black pants and a black jacket and a scarlet hoodie. I nodded and he sat on the couch. I sat next to him and curled up next to him. I could tell he was hesitant, but he put his arm around me. I looked at him and he had some black sunglasses on. He looked cool… like Robin, Boy Wonder.

"Thanks Dick." I leant up and kissed his cheek and went back to cuddling with him. We watched the movie, with laughing and aweing, and surprisingly I felt tired and put my head in Dick's lap and started to get sleepy and soon enough I was dozing off.

"I wonder who she is. Do you know her?" My eyes shot open. I was still lying on the couch but Dick was gone. I saw a guy with black hair and had a superman shirt on. The other guy was the guy Artemis hit… William...Wally... Something like that? I sat up and they jumped back. I felt groggy and heavy again.

"Where…did he…go?" I got up and started walking to the hall to look for Dick. I walked into the kitchen grabbed my bag and saw Dick talking to a girl who had black hair similar to his own. They were standing by the window and talking about something serious. They didn't seem happy. Luckily they didn't see me and I walked out and found the front door and I quickly walked and opened the door and I heard Dick's voice ring out.

"Andreah? What are you doing?" I stopped dead in my tracks. I shut the door and turned slowly.

"Going home?" I said. "It's late and you have company, it's rude for me to stay. So I am going to head home." I started turning and I grabbed the door handle again.

"No. I will take you home. Let me get Alfred." He walked toward me and grabbed my hand. It caught me off guard and I lost my balance. Dick caught me and held me up so I could regain my footing. I walked alongside him and he had a mask on, hypothetically, one hiding the Dick Grayson I knew. We came back to the room Dick and I watched Finding Nemo in and there was the girl and both the guys. "Come on." He led me past them to another room it looked like a study of some sort. 'Where are we going?' I thought.

We finally reached Alfred where he was serving Bruce some hot drink. "We need to take Andreah home now." Dick was very serious. Why was he so serious?

"I can call my mom… if you'd like." I said giving the shaky suggestion.

"No, please let us. It's alright." Bruce said in a very level headed manner. Alfred got the keys and led the way to the black slick Mazda. The three teens, from before, were looking confused and kinda angry. Almost like I was stealing their friend. I tried not to make eye contact, but I was worried I might miss something. As soon as Dick and I were in the car, he turned to look at me.

"I am so sorry." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"For what? I had fun watching the movie and talking and eating peanut butter!" I said in a very excited voice. He took off his sunglasses and started laughing.

"Okay, well I am glad then. But I meant the people. I forgot they were coming and I tried to tell them to leave but-" I cut him off.

"I don't want to know." I said. I leant on him the whole way home, even if was a little too quiet for my taste.

When we did get home Alfred got out of the car to get something from the trunk. I grabbed my bag and said bye to Dick, but before I could reach the handle to open the door, he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him. I was very close to his face. It was beautiful. He kissed my cheek and said: "You're welcome."

"Miss Andreah, you are home." I sat stunned before I slid out of the car.

"So I will see you around?" Dick said.

"Uh-huh." I smiled and waved as they drove away. As soon as they were out of sight, I jumped around and laughed in pure happiness. I got to the door and my mom was opening a Wendy's bag.

"You're mighty chipper. Was the little hang-out fun?" She handed me a burger and some fries.

"Yeah, we watched a movie and ate food. Ya know." I purposely left out the part about me kissing his cheek and him kissing mine. She would never leave me alone about it after that if I told her. My mom was a gentle lady, but when it came to boys, kissing or growing up in general, she was a nut. But that is the way some people work I guess.

"Oohhh, no details?" She knew more happened, but that was my personal business.

"No mama, none for you… at least not tonight." I grabbed my food and went to my room. I dumped my backpack on my bed and my phone went off. I put down my food and looked at the caller I.D. It was an in city call. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you alright?" It was Dick.

"Yeah, I am perfectly okay. And you?" I asked.

"Pretty alright-" He was cut off by another person's voice.

"GET OFF THE PHONE MAN!" I jumped at the spike in volume. Dick sighed.

"I will call you later; I am free this weekend so if you want to hang out call me." He said. "Okay, well, uh, bye."

"'Kay bye." The line went dead. I sighed. I am such a weirdo! I went to my beat up old wooden desk. I push all assortments of things away so I could put my laptop on the desk to work. I needed info on the Young Justice and I was not going to get it by being a lazy butt.

I started with Robin. He was first spotted with Batman about four or five years ago. Robin had the classic kind of mask and was a 'sidekick' and did all crime-fighting with Batman until the Young Justice was formed. Then he began to do work with both, and doing pretty well. People assume he is around 15 or 16.

"Well, well, well. This is going to be interesting." I kept reading all the articles about his introduction into the crime fighting world. People had multiple opinions on the matter. The higher opinion spoken about was that he was too young, even if he had the skills of a talented gymnast, black belt and use in weaponry. Oppose to the lower spoken about, which was that he was talented enough to survive, and become the next Batman. I find that a little farfetched.

I heard a tap on my window; it was soft but still loud enough to tear me away from eating and researching. I walked to my window no one was on the fire escape, and the next town house over the window didn't have a light on and it was closed. I opened my window and stepped out on the fire escape. It was cool outside and I felt goose bumps on my back.

"You look cold." I felt arms go around my waist and jumped a little. It was Dick.

"What the Hello Kitty are you going here?" I said turning in his arms.

"I felt guilty about the whole 'My friends came over while you were sleeping' thing." I blushed, he felt guilty? I feel horrible!

"What about your lady friend?" I said I arched a brow. "She seemed pretty irked about my presence. Or was I getting the wrong vibe?" I said. What was Dick hiding?

* * *

><p>Well, okay thanks for reading :) Love you guys lots!<p>

Any Qs you are more than welcome to aks!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own only Andreah James.

I am working on chapter 7 sorry for the wait.

* * *

><p>Dick stood in front of me; he had his hands on my hips still.<p>

"She is a childhood friend," Dick looked like he had a troubling thought on his mind. I knew his childhood ended early do to his parents' death, I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"That's nice." I said into his chest. It wasn't sarcastic like most of my comments, I was being serious. I was glad he had a good friend from his childhood. I didn't lie about being a trouble maker. I got into fights here and there, back talk, and I have a sucky attitude. This and many more, bad things happen all the time. So far, I got him a solid gash and took him from his company too.

"Yeah… I guess." He rested his head on top of mine. I looked up and he moved his head to look at me. I gave him a questioning look, he shrugged.

"So, what happened?" I said, I opened my window and got inside and Dick followed. After he got inside I shut my window and Dick sat in my aged swivel chair. I hugged my knees to my chest and looked at him.

"Well our dads are friends and junk, and we started to have feelings for each other." I feel jealous? What? WHY THE? "And one day she and I with a bunch of other guys were… uh, hanging out with these cool kids." He started laughing, I wondered when this happened. "And she left expecting me to follow her and meet her somewhere else. Bruce said it wasn't safe. And I should distance myself, because she didn't know who I was." Dick's looks changed suddenly, like he had been replaying the memory in his mind.

"When did this happen, not to pry or anything?" I asked. "This sounds like it was recent."

"Uh, about three or four months ago, it's fine really." Dick said. Isn't that the around the same day that the Young Justice was formed? There were four official sightings of ice villains that day. Ironically enough, this gave me chills.

"Oh, did you guys go see the Hall of Justice on that day?" I asked.

"Yeah, but just me and my friends, not the cool kids they got into trouble… I guess you could say." he smiled and chuckled nervously. His watch beeped and he sighed.

"Wassup? You need a ride?" I stood up a little and Dick pushed me back so I would sit.

"No, it's okay. It's Alfred he is angry I took so long to apologize." He rubbed the back of his neck smiling. Trying to hide (and failing) the nervousness he was enduring. "He is down the block waiting…" Dick trailed off. I laughed and opened the window and got out first and let him out next. He smiled and put his sun glasses back on… at 9 almost 10 at night?

"Hey, did you perform with your parents ever?" I asked leaning on the window sill.

"Almost every time." Dick smiled and kissed my forehead. He swung down the fire escape, like a full blown acrobat. I saw him leap at I leaned over the fire escape. Oddly enough he looked like a Robin.

I went back to the research I started. I decided to start with the date the Young Justice became the Young Justice, and all the dates of going out and either getting beat up or kicking butt and it getting recorded.

I looked into the hacking that my friend Elizabeth taught me, I changed half my referrals in the school computer to 'Your son/daughter is a pleasure in class' notes. No one ever looked at my positive notes in the grade books; so I was good so far.

I found a link to the school records, I looked at the login, it was a standard login: Password, username. I used a simple procedure, with a few scrambled letters and numbers involving Richard Grayson's student information, I was in. I looked at the days he was absent, they all match the days the Young Justice got kicked in the can pretty badly.

"That's not suspicious." I mumble to myself. I looked into the hospital records; they were linked luckily to the school page. Dick had been in the hospital for cuts and broken bones and severe bruising. That sounds like the life a kid who is going around arresting Gotham's worst, with the world's greatest detective.

I decided this was getting me nowhere. I decided to look at the school photos and find resemblance maybe. I Googled famous pictures of this Boy Wonder, and scrolled of one of his face. Then I put Dick's picture next to it. They look almost identical. Except for the combed hair and mask they were almost the same. They had the same height seemingly. Body-build, too. Sheesh, what was I doing? I decided to look for voice traces; maybe I could find something on Youtube.

"Today Gotham's favorite vigilantes made an appearance to tie the Joker up once again." A news anchor said into her oversized microphone. "Where would we be without them?" She had a phony smile while she said everything. "What's this? Batman and Boy Wonder see to it the Joker leaves with no escape this time!" She smiled again, man she was ticking me off.

Hahahahaha!

There is no way I am hearing this. I hit replay so I could hear the laugh again. That was Dick's laugh! No way is he Robin! No way! I look at the clock and realize it is way past midnight, good thing it's a Friday. I'll sleep in tomorrow. Back to research.

The next morning I wake up to my phone ringing and my laptop on a rest mode. I look at the caller ID, and it's Dick.

"Hey," I say laying back down on my desk.

"Hi, there." He laughed. That laugh… That laugh, last night! "Wanna hang out?"

"DUDE! AGAIN? ARE YOU MARRIED TO HER, OR SOMETHIN'?" I heard the Wally kid in the back. I rolled my eyes and answered with a simple:

"How about now?" I said in my sleepy, groggy voice.

"Sounds like a date…" Dick said, I blushed; Thank goodness we were talking over the phone. "Not that it's a date or anything! I mean it can but ya know whatever works." I could tell he was flustered too. I laughed at his failed attempt to recover from the previous statement.

"I don't mind if it is, just be here soon. I need to talk to you about something, 'k?" I said nervously.

"Okay, buh-bye." He hung up. I shut my phone off and saw a note on my desk in my mom's not- so-legible handwriting:

I will be home tonight, I love you be safe!

"Love you too, mom." I said to the air.

I stood from my desk and grabbed a pair of jeans and my Tinker Bell tank top I got at Disney a few years back. Then I went to take a shower. I don't care if it's a thousand degrees outside, I will still take a hot shower. But considering it was cold outside, it didn't really matter if I took a hot shower or not. I walked into my old outdated bathroom and turned the water to a boiling temperature. I jumped in and showered off. When I got out and was half way dressing I heard a thump in my room, I dropped my towel and grabbed my wooden hair brush while pulling my shirt on. I opened the door slowly. I walked into my room in defensive stance. I walked a good one step before being glopped into a bear hug.

"What is with you coming into my bedroom window?" I shrieked.

"It's fun!" Dick said laughing. I turned the bathroom light off and put my brush down placing my hands on my hips looking disappointed. But it didn't last long; I hugged Dick again and laughed into his shoulder.

"How much damage would you have done with a wooden hair brush?" he laughed with me and I pulled him by his hands to the kitchen.

"Want a waffle?" I asked walking down the stairs.

"Nah, I ate at the mou-manor?" He sounded like he was gonna say something else.

"Did you just almost say 'Mount'?" I asked, strike one.

"No-no I said manor." Dick almost yelped out. I gave him a look and stuck my Ego waffles in the toaster. "So what did you want to talk about?" He said with a smile. I felt a lump in my throat, but easily swallowed it and grabbed my waffles and the syrup from the fridge.

"Nothing." I said eating my waffles in silence. Dick was looking at me the whole time. He would always look then look away. Once I was done I stuck my dish in the sink and the syrup back in the fridge. I heard the radio come on and turned to see Dick looking for a song on an iPod…. My iPod. Crap, I have some embarrassing music on there.

"Wanna dance to this?" Dick asked. 'My First Kiss' by 3Oh!3 came on and I blushed, I loved that song. I nodded and started to twirl with Dick on the tiles in my kitchen once again.

The song replayed about six times before Dick held me like the first dance, only my mom didn't come in, and Dick was closer than last time. I could feel his skin's heat radiating and it felt nice, comforting. Dick leaned in to my face and was so close to kissing me… 'LEAN IN ANDREAH!' I mentally yelled at myself, and did my part. In no time I legitimately was kissing Richard Grayson. Like real kissing, not kissing my cheek. But my lips were touching his.

I pulled away, "Dick I need to tell you something." I said resting my forehead on his. He kissed me again only it was a shorter kiss.

"Tell me." He said resting his head on mine again, and kissed me too.

"I know who you are." I said trying to be serious and not cheesy.

"Yeah, Dick Grayson." He joked; I put my hands in his chest so he couldn't kiss me again. I looked seriously onto his eyes.

"No, Robin." I said. His eyes got wide and blue just the same. I can't believe I was right, or maybe his reaction was something else.

"What are you talking about?" He said. Dick, once again was hiding something.

"You can't lie to me Dick, I have proof." He backed off. "Now, tell me about the Young Justice." Dick looked rigid. I stood on my toes and held his arms for support, I kissed his lips gently. "Please don't lie to me." He kissed me back and nodded, and became serious.

"How?" Dick stated. I lead him to my room to show him the research.

"Where are we going?" Dick convinced me to put my sweatshirt on and grab my phone only to be led to an alley. Dick pushed a few trash cans over only to show Robin's R-Cycle. I was gawking for a solid thirty seconds. And Dick pulled me to put a helmet on me. I was still dazed I repeated my question.

"Where are we going?" I said. Dick turned a microphone on in the helmet so I could talk without yelling, and he could respond.

"Mount Justice."

"WHAT?" I yelped.

"Yep. You get to meet the team." He smiled while I contemplated what he was saying. I nearly passed out just thinking about meeting super heroes. We drove for a while without talking. But Dick broke the silence suddenly. "You know that thing that was spiking your blood?"

"Yeah, what of it?" I said, suddenly curious.

"It is a form of TITAN." He said calmly. "I'll explain later, but we're here." The ground a ledge formed from the ground that met the mountain side. He drove in and I held on as we slid down the steep slope.

Dick parked his bike by the wall as we took off our helmets. He held my hand and led me to the kitchen. Just before we reached the entry way, Dick said "Just call me Robin, they don't know my real name, and Bats wants it that way." I assumed 'Bats' meant Batman.

Before I could react, Dick put his arm around my waist and walked to see a group of teens. Dick cleared his throat and we got their attention. "This is Andreah James."

* * *

><p>Okay, yep. I am sorry for the wait... Again. ToT<p>

Well LURVE YA GUYS!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own Andreah James

Okay thanks for waiting so long, I actually need feedback on this... in my opinion it sounds not as good as the rest of my story but yeah. it would help if you guys could tell me your point of view. Thanks so much and I love you guys so much!

* * *

><p>"This is Andreah James." I was looking down and Dick kept talking. "She found out my real name and we are, uh, kinda dating." That was new to me. I only squeezed his hand more. "And Bats wants her to be a part of the team. She has extraordinary talents in store." I looked at him blushing and feeling hot.<p>

"Well, hey there!" It was Wally, he was in normal clothes. He sped over and I jumped and Dick caught me, I smiled a dorky smile and held his hand.

"Hi." I said. I felt like a small child, I have no l clue why I was so scared. I looked up to see three other people. A girl and two guys, one of them I had seen earlier. The girl had light green skin and had red hair. The guy I had seen earlier was glaring at me. I wonder what was ticking him off. And then the other boy was Aqualad. HOLY CRAP AQUALAD! I couldn't believe it was him; he was young looking, well more in person than on the news casts I watched.

"I am Kaldur, this is Superboy, or Conner. And this is M'gann or Megan." Megan waved, and Kaldur held out his hand and I shook it, his fingers were webbed. Superboy just stared at me, not glaring anymore thankfully.

"And I am Kid Flash, just so you know. In case you get tired of Rob here." He put his hand by his mouth pretending Dick wasn't there. Dick glared and punched him in the gut, not hard, but strong enough to get the point across that I was his. I stood closer to Dick and held him close. I was afraid I was going to be separated from him. And my nightmare had come true.

"I need to talk to Bats, stay close to Megan while I am gone. And stay far away from Wally." He held me before looking at Kaldur and Megan as if saying 'Watch her.'

"But-" I attempted to get a few words out, but he kissed my forehead and said:

"Be safe." I watched him walk to the dark hallway before I could see him. I turned toward the group of teens, and they were all staring at me. I looked at them and smiled.

"I am so glad we have another girl on the team! Hello Megan, you are going to join, aren't you?" She looked at me hopefully.

"I don't have powers though and I have no athletic skills either. So I won't be much help." I said bluntly.

"Well you could always be a home advantage… maybe?" Wally said sitting on the counter. "Like with locations or inside info, stuff like that." He was eating chips and spewing them all over the kitchen floor.

"We could train you. We have the Justice League train us and we could easily train you. Human or not." Kaldur said.

"Nah thanks, I am not into physical fitness." Okay, I admit I was not exactly skinny, but not chubby either. I have serious baby fat though. I always told myself I would lose weight and then eat like a dozen doughnuts. I am bad with food habits. Born a foodie, die a foodie.

"Well do you have powers?" Asked Superboy. He was very quiet and laid back.

"I dunno yet. Robin said I have a form of TITAN chemical in me." I said. I was not about to tell them my dad was in custody with their mentors, for being innocent.

"So, speaking of Robin, are you guys really dating?" Wally got in my face and I back up until I hit something, or more like someone.

"Please don't harass our guest." Batman. Dick came up behind me and held my hand. "You all have a covert mission. This is going to be in a secluded area, but still possibly public. So get into some appropriate attire." Batman said. He turned to Dick and said; "Andreah can come, as long as she can stay safe and hidden." I turned to Batman and said in the rudest tone possible:

"Where am I going?" Dick squeezed my hand as if saying to back down. "What will I be doing?"

"We are following a lead to what the Joker might be up to next. His new accomplice is named Harley Quinn-"

"Like a Harlequin?" I asked cuddling Dick arm.

"Yes, but she isn't one herself, she just uses this as a name. She was a psychologist at Arkham Asylum." Batman explained. Arkham Asylum, that's where my father was, I wonder if she knew him. "Joker was one of her patients and she became infatuated with him." I stood there thinking what kind of sick mind would fall for the Joker. Batman left and the group of teens started looking into leads on how to find this 'Harley Quinn'.

"Is she the same girl we heard about in the hospital?" I asked Dick quietly. He nodded.

"She has gone on multiple rampages and the cops can't seem to catch her with any evidence or leads." Dick looked like he was scowling behind his sunglasses but he was smiling, none the less.

"That's where we come in!" Wally said wrapping his arm around Dick's neck. I laughed at the boys' rowdy behavior. "So, you have been wasting your gaming time with her?"

"You make it sound like I'm not worth the time of day." I said as rude as I could. Dick and Wally's eyes got big as I folded my arms. My phone started ringing an all too familiar tune. It was 'Take it off' by Ke$ha. The only person I knew with that particular ring tone on my phone was the girl who put it there.

"Hello?" I said walked to the hallway Dick and I came in so not to disturb the others.

"Hey! Guess who is in Gotham and ready to party?" Elizabeth Laurence said. She was my old friend she taught me the good and A WHOLE LOT of the bad. She was in Gotham?

"You, of course. What are you doing in Gotham? I thought you would be, like, in Las Vegas with your dad or something." Her dad was the worst sport in the universe he got people to tell him the turn outs of races or games by putting them at gun point, but he was long since arrested and she never knew her dad, only that he was an awful gambler.

"Ha. I'm dying. No, I'm here to meet some girl wanting to be my mentor, she knows about my wanna-be-skills. Hopefully I'll get a job." She sounded worried. That was out of character, she was always a go with the flow person. No worries.

"Well, good luck I guess." I laughed and realized I hadn't talked to her since I went to her thirteenth birthday four years ago. Elizabeth is two and a half years older than me.

"Yeah I gotta go but TTYL!" She hung up. Well I guess home came to see me again.

"Come here, we have good news!" I heard the girl Megan screech. I walked quickly to see the news. I walked and found Megan in the kitchen alone; she was waiting for me across the room. "C'mon!" She said and floated down the hall way. That shouldn't surprise me that she could fly considering she was part of the Young Justice, but it still caught me off guard. I walked into a large dome shaped room. Everybody was there and standing on a large illuminated circle. I walked over to it and stood by Dick, he wrapped his hand around my waist contently. Batman waved his hand in front of his body and a holographic key board with many unusual keys began floating in mid air. Suddenly, my student ID picture popped up in the air like a projection. Then, a supply of video clips came up from school, street cameras, and the hospital cameras. Soon after, pictures and medical records popped up as well.

"Stalkers much?" I mumbled as I turned all the way around to see the spread of information on myself.

"Look, there's your dad." I heard Megan say cheerfully, she pointed to the screen. It was security footage from Arkham Asylum. He looked insane, completely and utterly insecure. I fell to my knees watching the footage. I heard everyone gasp although nothing happened on the footage looked around to see what they were gasping at; Dick came and sat by me.

"I mean I have heard of peoples' hair becoming gray with shock, but that would have been over time, and your hair is blond." He said smiling wirily. I looked at him like he was crazy. I looked and saw my hair was blond. Platinum blond, and longer. My eyes widened, this has to do with the TITAN my dad made. HE put it in me it made total sense.

"Batman, will you pull up my medical records from yesterday?" I asked, ny voice cracking. Wally looked at Dick and questioned my 'yesterday'. Batman did so and it showed my spiking blood. "Show me the toxicology reports." I continued. They showed up, and just as I suspected there was an unknown chemical I my blood stream. "TITAN." I concentrated on changing my hair and sure enough it was brown again. I looked back at the group and all their mouths were open and they were wide eyed.

"You are to learn and to control that and use it as your power, we will provide training." Batman said.

"Why should I?" I said clutching my arms. "You arrested my father. Why for all that is good and right should I trust the likes of you?" I was yelling now. Suddenly there was a video message from a man and a young girl, she was the one from Dick's house, and she was freaking gorgeous. I can't believe Dick likes me opposed to her.

"Batman, we are approaching the cave, we need to talk about the lead I got just now." It was Zatara.

"Alright." Batman turned to us and said very sternly. "Start Andreah on getting her powers controlled, we may need them sooner than expected. As for the rest of you, be on standby." Dick grabbed my hand as a computer voice announced Zatara and his daughter into the cave. Dick held me close and was very rigid. I felt Megan hold my hand, when I turned to look at her and she smiled comfortingly.

"Okay, well has she been successful in…" Zatara looked for what I would have been doing. Megan shook her head and looked down. I had been sitting on a couch next to Dick doing nothing but breathing and concentrating on my hair color.

"Changing her hair color or texture." Dick explained. "She did it earlier and she changed it back, so we are trying to get her to do it freely."

"Did you try dye, and then see if she could change it after that?" Zatanna asked. She turned out to be the 'Childhood friend' Dick was talking about.

"No one asked you princess." I mumbled slightly jealous of her. Batman walked in.

"We have a new mission for you. But you need to study before this one." Great. Studying.

"UGH!" I grunted. This was overwhelming... I literally felt like the world was coming down on top of me.

"SHE DID IT!" Everyone yelled I jumped and saw my hair turn Red, like pinky red, not natural.

"Sweet." I said as it turned brown again. I smiled contently.

"Well, as I was saying, this is a lead that would fit a harlequin." He pulled up a picture on the TV and it showed us a picture of a dance club in down town Gotham. "You will need to look for this woman. She is Harley Quinn." I looked at the picture of a blond girl; she looked an awful lot like Harleen Quinzel. Wait, Harleen… Harlee-… HARLEY! Harley Quinn was my therapist. Great, now I might catch this craziness.

"So we need to dress up and go to a dance club and find this chick?" Wally asked.

"I might help with the outfits and the way to get in, but it would have to be tonight…" I said trailing off.

"Why tonight?" Kaldur asked.

"Because if I work on it too long it might become an obsession and that would end badly." I said looking at Kaldur with a very serious expression. "So when do you want me to start getting you guys in?" I said. Batman was heavily caught off guard.

"How far can you get us in?" Batman asked skeptically.

"Right down to the playlist." I said getting in his face.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much! And if you guys want you can give feedback, that would be awesome! Really! :D<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own Andreah James and her Momma.

I don't really have anything to say other than look at the link at the end when you are done reading. ONLY AFTER YOU HAVE FINISHED READING! Okay, please enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>"Right down to the playlist." I had said getting in his face.<p>

"Robin, make sure she is in the right with this, and not doing this illegally." Batman said not breaking our stare down. I smirked at the fact that Dick was hiding his true identity and no one knew but me and Batman. Well, I'm assuming Batman knew.

"C'mon, let's see what you can do." Dick wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me back the large dome like room. The screens were gone now but the large circle in the middle is still illuminated. I walked carefully beside Dick, when I heard the computer announce the entrance of yet another super. I turned to see but Dick just held me tighter so just sat still for a bit while I heard footsteps. They were coming closer and I could feel Dick's touch become rigid.

"Who is she?" I felt chills down my back as the voice could have put knives in my very being.

"She is my girlfriend and a new member of the team." Dick said not pausing or stopping to look at the boy. I turned slightly and look at him and found he was red headed. And he had a mask on. Typical.

"Who is he?" I asked bluntly but quietly. Dick loosened up and began typing with both hands. He was obviously in the zone.

"Speedy-"

"Red. Arrow." I turned now that Dick's hands were on the keyboard. I folded my arms and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm Andreah, pleasure to meet you." I said smiling. It was all but sincere.

"Where is Aqualad?" Red Arrow asked Dick. Dick just pointed to the hallway we went through. 'Well it's not nice to ignore people.' I thought sourly.

"Okay it's all set up. Hack threw the teacher's grade book." Dick said as he pulled up the projection again. "After this we can try the club's security." He gestured toward the holographic keyboard. I gave him a look saying 'I can touch it?' "It's not a holograph, it has substance." He said. I shrugged my shoulders and started typing. Like the night before, I used numbers and letters scrabbled in my head that had relevance to the teacher. I was in less than 30 seconds. I looked at Dick and he clapped at my experience. "Let's start with the Club Harley Quinn will be in. This will be going down in about a month. She goes there about twice a month... Or at least that's what the tip said."

"Am I suitable to be here?" I asked. I am known as a person who finds the smallest thing negative and blows it up to unnecessary extents. I began typing in the codes I knew to hack websites, the most common ones are the hard ones to remember and the ones that never work are the ones that are the easy ones to remember.

"What do you mean?" Dick became worried. He stood next to me looking in my eyes and knowing I was doubting myself. "C'mon, you're a freaking genius. You found out who I was before the others did and trust me, they could-"Dick was cut off by someone on the screen next to my mid-hacked page.

"The lead you gave us is accurate and we need a deploy team. And we thought this was good mission for the team. In addition there is something we found in the girl's blood. She had a form of TITAN that her father created; it seemed to be harmless to her. It could shut her body down in situation she would have been under great pressure and she is capable to change her shape and DNA to match the person of desire, like someone on her mind. We looked at the sample that was registered in the hospital computer yesterday morning; it had bonded itself to her blood cells and can't be separated, it seems like the TITAN had taking a liking to her and it is not what joker is using at all." Dick looked at the screen with heavy exasperation. I looked at the screen again. It was Wonder Woman talking about my blood. My blood was with the Justice League.

"What?" I whispered. Clearly she heard me and looked up to not see Batman but his Boy Wonder and Andreah James. The chemical infested girl.

"Robin, who is she and what is she doing in here? Where is Batman?" Wonder Woman was furious. That was the only way I could explain it.

"Right here. This is Andreah James, she is the girl with the TITAN chemical in her and she is a worthy part of this team." Batman walked in and stood beside me. The rest of the team flooded and stood so they would be seen by Wonder Woman too. She furrowed her brows in a scolding look. "Please treat her as part of this team. Tell Black Canary to come to Mount Justice, we have a new teammate that needs help with their powers." Batman spoke to Wonder Woman. I felt ashamed. Did I really need help? Was I that bad?

"C'mon, you can't be serious. She is part of the team and she doesn't even have a mentor?" Red Arrow said, he apparently had the gift of being blunt. "We worked hard to get to where we are why does she just waltz in and get a spot on a team that doesn't need her."

"Shut up." Dick appeared as if he was going to strangle Red Arrow. The room became silent and awkward for me. I felt unwelcome. I felt my pocket buzz and I yelped, which got everybody's attention. I looked at my phone and saw a text from Mom:

i am coming home late, i dont know if you saw my note. we have something to talk about.

"Sorry that was my mom…" I said slowly. Wonder Woman looked at Batman.

"We need to talk." Why is it suddenly everyone needs to talk to someone? "I'm sending Black Canary now." I held my breath, she was kick butt. Black Canary was one of the few people I looked up to. The tunnel thing glowed blue and the computer announced her entrance. I was the only one fazed by this, which was not surprising at all.

"What's going on?" I saw her walk in and stand next to Batman, they talked a bit and Dick came to stand by me. He held my hand and calmed me a bit. The tunnels started to glow again, but the person coming in surprised me. It was Artemis, and she was wearing her normal clothes. I hid behind Dick and he gave me a questioning look.

"Change, change, change, please, please, change…" I chanted trying to change my hair color before Artemis saw me. Dick turned to face me; suddenly he saw that I knew her outside of the Young Justice.

"Hey, it's okay she is one of us too." Dick tried soothing me but I kept at trying to change my appearance.

"Is she okay?" I heard Megan say, she sounded concerned.

"Andreah?" Crap. She saw me. I sidestepped to see her with a look of complete disbelief.

"Hey there Artemis." I looked around awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" She looked at me and then at Dick who was still holding my hand. "Wait, are you-"

"She is a new member of the team, and we have a lot to do for this young lady. Such as, costume and name." Black Canary explained

"What?" I asked. 'Name? Costume?'

"Yes, you get an alias and a costume to fit your fighting techniques." Kaldur explained.

"Well, how about TITAN?" Dick suggested. He looked at Batman, then at me.

"Why TITAN?" Superboy asked.

"In memory of the stuff that got her here." Megan said looking at Dick. I looked at him and smiled, TITAN worked nicely.

"So, I heard you had shape-shifting abilities. Care to demonstrate?" Black Canary said, she sounded like teacher.

"Well, so far I can only change my hair color…" I said slightly ashamed and embarrassed.

"Well?" She said, expecting me to just do something. I stood by Dick and closed my eyes, I breathed in and out. I thought about being like my mom, her hair was blond and wavy and came to her shoulders. I opened my eyes and Dick's eyes got wide as well.

"Your eyes are blue." He said astonished, as well as the rest of the team.

"Who were you trying to look like?" Black Canary asked.

"My mom."

"So what kind of costume do I get?" I asked slightly skipping as I followed the Young Justice team to yet another room in this gigantic mountain.

"What kind do you want?" This was the first time Artemis talked to me since she saw me here.

"Wellllll…" I stretched my 'L' to say I had a pretty good idea.

"What kind of weapons have you used in your life?" Black Canary asked. I had to think about it really. I have shot a pair of BB duelers before and a shotgun at my Aunt's house.

"A pair of BB guns and a shotgun." I said. Curious to what I should have been using. "Why?"

"We need suitable attire to put you in, for fighting and being stealthy." Batman said not looking at me. We walked into a room with illuminated cylinders that had mannequins in them. Black Canary typed something into a podium with a small keyboard and adjacent to it was a foot tall platform.

"We are going to need Paintball guns for her… And some leg straps." Black Canary said she motioned for me to step on to the platform. I did so. "Dress Size?"

"I… don't know." I never really had any dresses and the ones I had were my cousins hand-me-downs.

"Okay. Height, 5'0". Bust Size?" She was very serious, no immature giggle was heard from her. I became flustered and fidgety. I looked around the room slyly and most of the boys were flustered as well.

"32C." I said quietly. She typed it in. I can't believe she made me say that out loud.

"Any specific wants?" I pulled out my phone and showed her picture of girl I saw in a video game my cousin played a few months back. She had a one piece that came high in the sides and showed her hips and had tight pants that were covered at the bottoms by a pair of military boots that had buckles. The top had a zip on it and came to her neck. "Simple. I can make it like this, but it is going to look a little different, considering you are not her. And you will have shorts for swimming and hot weather. They will be short, considering movement is a necessity." I nodded and stood awkwardly for a moment.

'It won't take much longer! I can't wait to see your costume!' I heard a peppy voice in my head and fell back in surprise. 'Hello Megan! Sorry I guess you're not used to me talking to you telepathically yet.'

"What?" I said. Dick walked over to me and explained the fact that she could telepathically communicate with people. I was not only surprised but actually excited. "That's so cool!" If I were in an anime I would have stars in my eyes.

"Okay go try it on, it can't change appearance like you, but it does move the way your body would if it had dramatic change." Black Canary explained.

"So why did Andy get to use this costume thingy and we didn't?" Wally asked. I turned away from the half opened changing area.

"Because she didn't have a mentor to give her one." Batman said, which really means 'there is no more need to be spoken about'. I walked in and changed out of my jeans and tank. I pulled the leotard on and tipped it to my neck. And then the pants, even though they were skin tight they let me move freely. I walked out and I could hear them talking, but even though I had just walked in, they stopped as soon as I walked in.

"Perfect." Dick walked up to me and put his hands on my hips and picked me up and spun me. I laughed and protested saying he should put me down if he knew what was good for him.

"Now, strap these on. I have false guns, but have BBs in them; I want to see your targeting skills." Black Canary handed me some gun holsters to strap on my legs. I put them in and then it hit me.

"Will I need mask?" I asked.

"No, you can use the TITAN in your blood stream to change your appearance." Batman said. For some reason whenever he talked to me I felt like I was in trouble. I would hate to be his kid.

"What kind of appearance will you use?" Artemis asked. She seemed relatively okay with me being here. Relatively.

"The person who inspired me to do this design." I pulled my hair up and looked straight forward. "A cartoon superhero." I concentrated on turning my hair unnaturally red and my eyes yellow. My skin became pale and my veins turned gray under my skin. I looked like a demon.

"Oh, uh, woah that's new." Dick said looking at me as we reached a room with targets at one end. "Is this okay to use?" He looked at Batman and then Batman looked at me. He was expressionless.

"Andy looks scary." Wally said and Artemis hit him.

"Why do you insist on calling me Andy?" I asked a little bit aggravated.

"Andreah-"Kaldur started.

"Andy!" Wally 'Corrected'.

"Andy," Kaldur said looking at Wally, "is not supposed to look at her normal self when she is on duty. Hiding our identities is key." He explained.

"Point taken." Zatanna said calmly. I don't know what was eating at me more, the fact that she had been in a relationship with Dick or that I really just didn't like her.

Black Canary handed me a pair 45s.

"Semi-automatic?" I asked as I cocked both guns. Black Canary nodded. "Lovely." I said smiling. I always felt cool carrying guns, even though I have only held guns twice in my life. This being the third, I felt very special. I pointed both guns at the target, and prepared for the pair of shots I was about to hear.

* * *

><p>Her Costume:<p>

fs71/PRE/f/2009/360/f/0/Lara_s_Shadow_by_Koei_

.

Hope this gives you a general idea! If the links are not visible go to my page and copy the links to see it. Sowey -/-

Okay thanks for readers! I Wuv you :D


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own Andreah James

I'M SO SORRY! I am pathetic for not uploading soon, something happened to my computer. ToT

But yeah enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>What I heard were two pops. Nowhere near the sound a real gun would have made. It didn't really matter though the BBs hit the target almost completely in the same place.<p>

"You have quite the eye." I heard Black Canary say. "Since I am not starting you on real guns, you will have to do with these for a while." I nodded and aimed with one gun putting the other in my right holster. I aimed and placed my hand gingerly on the trigger. I pulled on the trigger and there was another pop noise. I hit the outer ring of the center of the target.

"Thanks for bringing me home." I said as I climbed off Dick's bike.

"You make it sound like it was a date." Dick said with his movie star smile. "Get some sleep tonight, you look tired." He placed a gloved hand on my cheek and I smiled. I pulled his helmet off and kissed his cheek. I walked away and into the house, as I shut the door I heard his bike skitter off. I felt a hole being bored into my chest. I felt so distant from everyone around me.

Mom still wasn't home so I went upstairs and did some homework. Ugh, homework, and in math too. Yay.

I sat on my duff for an hour and a half before mom got home at a quarter till 10. I walked down stairs to see her in a fancy dress and her hair was curled and she was wearing makeup.

"Hey." I greeted her tiredly.

"Hey sweetie. Whata doin' up?" She said putting her purse on a hook by the door.

"Mom, it's 9:45. On Saturday." I scoffed; she started laughing and kicked her heels off. She walked into the kitchen and I followed. "Where you at looking so spiffy?" I leaned on the door way and watched her make herself a cup of instant coffee. The smell of strong black coffee packed the air in the kitchen, I waited for an answer.

"I went to dinner with my co-workers." So she went out without telling me. Cool, I guess I did too. "And where were you? You weren't home when I stopped by to change." She turned leaning on the tiled counter.

"Dick came and got me and we hung out with his friends." I wasn't lying… and I wasn't exactly telling the truth. "What did you want to talk about, anyways?" I said changing the subject. I didn't want to get stuck wondering about me and Dick's kiss this morning.

"Well, they are letting you and I see your father again," She started. "Once a month." Mom seemed displeased.

"Really? That's Awesome!" I said getting slightly emotional. I mean, come on, wouldn't you if you hadn't see your dad in seven years?

"Do you want to go this week maybe?" She asked, shifting from foot to foot.

"Yeah, Mom, that would be nice." I walked up the stairs and went to my room, I stopped at my door way. Seeing as though my window was open, I looked at the open window with an unsure expression. I walked down stairs and saw my mom in the kitchen still. "Hey Mom, do we still have some mini oven pizzas?" I asked walking to the fridge.

"Yeah why?" she asked washing some dishes.

"Can I make some to eat?" I asked finding two cheese mini pizzas.

"Sure…" She said slowly and suspiciously.

"Shanks, Mama." I said popping the pizzas in the oven for 15 minutes at 375 degrees. "I will be back to get those." I called running up the stairs.

"THAT'S FINE! DON'T LET IT BURN!" She yelled. Yup that's something she would have said. I walked in my room and shut the door.

"You hungry?" I asked sitting on my bed and then laid on my stomach so my legs were hanging off one end and so I could see Dick laying on the floor on the side of my bed facing the open window. He was smirking. "Yet again, you come in through my window." I said peering into his shaded eyes. "Now answer my question."

"Maybe a little," he said giving me a look that said 'Sure why not.' He got up and sat on my bed looking at my homework. "Want some help?"

"I don't see why not." I sat on the other side of my bed as he guided me through the problems. I heard the oven beep and dashed out of my room. I walked in just in time to see my mom get them out. She Put them on plates using a spatula and handed me two plates. 'Does she know he is up there?'

"Tell him they're hot." She winked at me and smiled 'She knows.' I thought. I ran upstairs and tried to hide my embarrassment. I walked into my room and shut the door. The window was closed and Dick was looking through some old Piano music I had from when I was still playing. I handed him a plate.

"Mom said they're hot."

"She knew didn't she?" He said laughing.

"Yep." I said laughing along with him. We finished my homework and ended up talking about the oddest things which lead to this:

"Are you scared?" He asked me.

"About…?" I was confused on what he meant.

"To be a part of the team. I mean are you sure you want to do this?" I was a little taken back.

"Is this the Dick Grayson who is mischievous and a slight playboy if I might add?" I said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Yeah it is. But he also gets worried and scared and, never seen but has, he cries too." Dick said scooting closer so I could rest my head on his shoulder.

It was nearing 11 by the time Dick had started to droop in his posture and talk in slower, more short sentences. He seemed to be falling into a state of delirium. I let him lay on my bed now, and I cleaned the bed off putting our dished on my desk and my school work on my chair. I saw him lying there asleep. He was so sweet and innocent looking even though he should have been crime fighting with Batman, he was lying on my bed sleeping. I bet he need it between all the bad guys and the school stress I doubt he got very much sleep. He still had his sunglasses on, I pulled blanket from the foot of my bed and put it on him. I reached over to pull his sunglasses off, I reached the other direction towards my night table and set them down gently. I shut off my lamp so not to disturb Dick's sleep.

I walked to get a fresh pair of PJ's and went to the bathroom. I changed into a white tank and a pair of checked pink and yellow shorts. I brushed my teeth and shut off the water. I pulled my hair up like I did every night.

I walked out of the bathroom shutting the light off and shutting the door. I turned as I waited for my eyes to adjust. And there he was, Robin, Dick grayson, they guy so many girls sought after. I wasn't any different. Why did he like me? Why did I have the TITAN? Where am I going?

Too many questions, too little time.

I walked toward my bed as Dick lightly breathed, I crawled over next to him and lied next to him. I looked at him, just looked at him. Questioned started to rise to my attention again, only they had to do with Dick and the rest of the Young Justice. Then something hit me. I had a chemical infused into my blood and I had no idea what it could to me other than the fact that it could change my appearance.

"But why me?" I whispered caressing Dick's cheek before giving into sleep.

"Annnnndrrrreeeeaaaaaahh," I heard someone waking me up. 'C'mon, Please no waking me up. I might kill you.' I thought. I stuck my hand up and waved it in a manner that said: 'get away'. "C'mon I have to go." I shot up and looked up to see Dick Sitting at the edge of my bed smiling. His glasses were pushed up on his head and his hair looked messy and his clothes were wrinkled. I remembered he slept over, and started laughing in my tired voice.

"What time is it?" I asked my voice very groggy,

"Seven Thirty." He said he sounded groggy too. "I gotta go, but I wanted to wait until you were up." He smiled and turned a slight shade of pink. He leaned toward me and kissed my head. He then jumped out my window and down the fire escape. I got and up and pulled my hair down and brushed the annoying bumps. Then I grabbed a pair of jeans and put my Jack Skellington T-shirt on. I walked into my bathroom and put some Mascara and eyeliner on, and some deodorant.

I walked down stairs and saw mom with some forms on the table.

"Whata doin'?" I asked sitting in front of her.

"Looking some good out-of-school activities for your college application, this is harder than it looks when the child is sleeping." She looked at me over her glasses and went back to reading.

"Well, I'm here now. What is there for me to do?" I looked at the spread of papers and spotted one for the foster homes. They were inhuman; almost like a zoo but when all the animals have rabies. Just picture it. "I wanna do this one." I picked up the flyer and scanned it briefly. It was a Buddy-for-a-day thing, only you did it for a month.

"Okay, but fore warning, the kids are not the best behaved." She went back to looking at the flyers she had.

"Seriously? I am not exactly the best kid either am I?" I gave her a look and looked at the contact information. There was only an address.

"I guess not," She looked it over and shrugged. "How about we head over to the Foster Home? After breakfast?" She began to stack the papers in a neat manner and she pinned the large heap of papers with a paper clip. We got some bacon and eggs on the stove and I put bread in the toaster. Mom put out plates and cup on the table, the got the milk out. We ate and she got into some clothes appropriate for the occasion. I had to convince her not to wear her cop uniform from a couple of year ago. We drove there in my mom's car which was luckily not a cop car.

"This is the place." We looked out my mom's window. She looked at me and had a pleading look in her eye, saying she wanted to turn and run. My mom grew up in the Foster Homes all over; she never spoke of 'the System' as a positive thing. Never. Even though she found her family after time, it never meant she was accepted by them. She was only was accepted by her younger brother and sister, they were twins and were named Carla and Matthew.

"This will hopefully help a kid, Mom." I said, now worried. I unbuckled as my mom parked across the street. I waited in front of the building, while my mom got out of the car. I knew she hated foster homes but this was going to help get me to college, so Mom was completely supportive, I think.

We walked in to see a Daycare themed room; it had a concrete desk and the lady looked to be a freshman in college. She had straight blonde hair and had a sweat shirt that was navy blue. She was typing on a computer and she had a head set on. She looked at me and she stopped typing and clicked a button on her headset.

"Can I help you?" She looked tired and she had light bags under her eyes.

"Hello, I was hoping to be a part of this program. Is it still available?" I pulled out the flyer and she looked at it and then typed on her computer.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you with this I'm only an intern, but there is lady I can call if you'd like?" She inquired.

"Yes please." She nodded and smiled as she got up and walked toward a back hallway. I looked at my mom and she looked anxious. "You worried?"

"Nah, just old memories are not pleasant sometimes." She went to sit in a plastic chair by the window. I looked at the bulletin board, it had different activities and things you could do with your little buddy.

"Hello, Miss, we are not signing buddies up for another month or so. Could you please sign up and come back maybe in a few weeks?" I turned and saw an elderly lady with her silver curly hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah, no problem." I signed up and gave them my cell phone number and they handed me a simple business card with the number, address and name of the building. My mom and I thanked the ladies and I left feeling content.

When we got home there was a note on the door with my name on it, Mom had was still walking up the steps, I ripped the note off the door and walked in and waited for mom to get in the house. I walked and opened the note, it read:

_Andreah C. James,_

_You have training to do! Come by Mount Justice and train with us soon, plus Black Canary got your shipment of weaponry._

_Love, Megan_

Megan. Of course, she would leave a note taped to my door in neat, girly hand-writing. Maybe I should make a visit.

I was in my room working on random papers, then I heard Mom open the door and greet who ever was there.

"Andreah, you have guests." My mom leaned into my door way. I walked downstairs and saw Megan and Wally in my doorway.

"'Sup guys?"

* * *

><p>Yupp! Thanks for reading everyone! Love you guys :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Okay this is so over due! Sorry forgive me! -_-"

DISCLAIMER: I own Andreah James

Yeah so special Thanks to...

sammy

Something Written

awesomeMCR1282

Rowanfall

CullenGirl14

Irenerb

Talkative Monkey

Piezelle

dsi user

Katy My Lady

& many many more! Loves! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

><p>"'Sup guys?" I looked at Wally and a pale version of Megan. I guess it would make since if she walked around Caucasian rather than green.<p>

"We were going to train to day and, we were wondering if you wanted to tag along." Megan said. "I don't know if you got my note earlier." She sheepishly mumbled. Wally leaned against the doorway trying to be cool.

"Sure, come in for a sec." I got out of the way and let them in. "Hey, Mama, can I hang out with Megan and Wally today?" I asked walking up the stairs heading to my mom's room. When I got in she was in her bathroom.

"Sure sweetie, just be home before ten." She yelped through the door. "I love you!" she walked out in a uniform for Wayne Tech security staff. I gave her a disappointed look, "What? I have to work tonight." I raised an eye brow. "Okay, I'm covering but to reward you and myself I will take you out for ice cream this week. Okay?" She said giving me a cheesy smile as she looked for her shoes.

"'Kay Love ya!" I yelled and grinned ear to ear. She worked harder than a cashier on Black Friday. I walked to my room and found my phone and my Monster sweatshirt Elizabeth gave me. I ran down stairs and found Megan and Wally sitting on my couch. "Ready?"

"Rob is coming to pick us up with a car, when he heard you were coming he hung up on me and was getting a car to come get us. Say, how does he know where you live?" Wally inquired, looking at me and smiling.

"I dunno. I mean. C'mon he is the World's Greatest Detective's protégé." I scoffed. I heard my phone ring, and pulled it out. It was a text from Elizabeth:

_Hey, want to hang out this Friday? There's this club and you know I love dancin'! ;DDDD loves E_

Well, no surprise there. She was one for under-age activities, but me, I never went for those things. Somehow, I always surrounded myself by those people. They never judged you, and care about how see things.

"So, did you do anything fun today?" Megan called, noticing I was in my own little world for a while.

"Uh, well I guess. I went to the Children's Foster Home to see if I could join the college credit projects." I said calmly. They looked at each other and then looked back at me with worried looks. "What?"

"Why did you choose this? Isn't that for people who want to study psychology?" Wally asked. Megan looked at me and was very concentrated on my thoughts.

"This is what I want to do, get my degree in Basic Psychology," I said leaning on the wall. Then we heard a car pull up. Then another. I looked at Wally and Megan with a questioning look. I walked up to the window, what I saw were two cars; Dick's Mazda and a green KIA. We walked out and the green KIA's owner was leaning against his car and was having a stare down with Dick, who was also leaning on his own car. "Hey, Dick." I said, and Dick looked at me, his gaze lightened as he linked eyes with mine.

"Hey there." Dick smiled his mischievous smile. He opened the door and let Wally, Megan and I climb in the back. He shut the door and got in the front, and Alfred was driving. Man, I couldn't even begin to imagine the crap Alfred went through. "So what kind of training are we gonna do today?" He asked, turned in his seat. He was wearing his sun glasses again, the same old black sunglasses.

"Dunno, Black Canary hasn't told anyone." Wally said slouching in his seat.

"What is training really?" I asked.

"We spar a lot, and practice with each other's gadgets and weaponry." Megan said with a grin on her now green face. "But I think you will train on your own, like against Black Canary." She said all peppy-like. I went cold and I bet it was in my face too, because Dick said this:

"She'll probably have you work on your aim and getting out your weapons in an acute amount of time. Nothing like hand to hand combat, that's later." Dick looked at me reassuringly and smiled before turning in his seat.

* * *

><p>When we go to Mount Justice, black canary and the rest of the gang were all there.<br>"Hey," I said awkwardly. They all either smiled or waved. Megan floated over to Superboy and held his hand and blushed as he smiled at her. Dick walked up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled and leaned on his shoulder.  
>"Okay let's begin." Black Canary walked on to the illuminated floor and continued to speak. "Okay partner up! Begin normal exercises." She stood in the center and saw the groups get together. There was Wally and Dick, Kaldur and Superboy, and Artemis and Megan. They stood in from of each other preparing weapon, tools, or even their focus.<p>

"C'mon, I will show you where to train for now." She walked over to, the others unfazed. "BEGIN!" She yelled as they all headed in for the first hit.

We walked back to the room where I shot the BB guns. "This is your personal training room for now. And you will be using real guns, like with metal bullets and such." She opened a silver suitcase with a combo, inside were duel 45's. They were jet black and had 'TITAN' engraved on them in a bold font.

"Cool." I said nearly passing out. I cocked one and aimed for a circular target I pulled the trigger and the aftershock was a bit more powerful than a BB gun. The bullet hit the middle with no problem.

"How is she doing?" Batman walked in with goggles and a pair of headphones. "I think we left out the part about protection." He gave Black Canary a stern look before she walked up to him.

"I have to go check on the others." With that she walked out without another word. Batman handed me a pair of headphones and a pair of goggles.

"Thanks." I said as I aimed for the target once again. I aligned the top of the gun and pulled the trigger. Yet again another perfect hit, Batman tapped my shoulder. I turned and saw a fist almost hit my face. I ducked and grabbed the other gun. And ran to the other side of the long room, I cocked the other gun and aimed for the ground at Batman's feet so he wouldn't come closer. "What the heck?" I barked.

"Good reflexes." He said before enveloping himself in his cape. "Keep that in practice."

"Are you kidding me?" I said more furious. "You could have knocked me out!"

"But I didn't, be luck you have good reflexes that could have hurt." He said before turning to leave also. He stopped before leaving though. "You may need this sometime." He threw me a container that was about the size of a soda can.

"What is it?" I found an opening but it felt wrong to try to open it, so I pulled my fingers away. "You're lucky I have good hand-eye coordination, too." I mumbled as he left.

"SHOOT!" I yelped before hitting the couch in the living room. I ran my metal to do list through my mind a lot and realized I skipped something over.

"What?" Megan asked while mixing a cake mix she planned to give to a girl at her school for her birthday I think. She turned to look at me, I slumped my head.

"I still have a chorus assignment to do for school."

"You can sing?" Megan piped. "Can I hear?" I blushed and shook my head. I hate to perform, but love the feeling of completion you get after words. Me and performing have a SERIOUS love-hate relationship.

"I don't really sing in front of people." I said sitting up my head still lowered.

"C'mon it's just us. And you can use the computer over here." Artemis walked in and had obviously heard our conversation.

"Look you can use this for music too!" Megan beamed. She pointed to a laptop, and I shrugged my shoulders. I was not going to win this fight. I thought for a moment, and it hit me. In the 6th grade I sang a song with this guy I liked hardcore.

"The song is called 'You and I', I love it!" I said searching for it on Google. I found an MP3 player online and sang along with the beginning. Then I saw Megan dancing and humming along. I smiled and made the volume as loud possible. We laughed until the guys walked in from who knows where.

"A party? Without us?" Wally sped past the guys to stand by Megan as the music stopped. Artemis was fuming with hateful word most likely spewing around her head.

"You bet, Speedster." As I copied and pasted the lyrics to a Word Document and continued to look for 'We Are Young' by 3OH!3. I saved the Document and sent it to myself through Email. I smiled at the screen as I logged out after a 'Your message has been sent' box popped up.

"Whata doin'?" Dick asked waltzing up behind me.

"Nothing, just stuff for my chorus class." I said turning and facing the living room nad sat next to Artemis on the couch.

"You enjoy singing?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah that's how I got to my school. I can also play piano." I said nonchalantly.

"Whoa, what can you play?" Megan asked. She floated up to my face and smiled like a giddy kid. It was sweet in way.

"Lots of thing…. That I will show you later." As if on cue, Batman walks in.

"We found out, Harley Quinn will at a club this Friday night the team will be going to investigate. Andreah you need to finish getting us in their systems unnoticed. Do I make myself clear?" I nodded and stood up. "As for tonight everyone head home and get some rest. Dismissed." I stood there before saying my goodbyes to everyone. Dick led me to the garage and handed me a helmet. I put it on and sat on the bike, waited for him to start it.

"Are you bored yet?" He asked, I heard his voice from inside my helmet.

"Hardly." I said. I still had the thought of the container fresh in my mind. As we drove home we saw a lot of ambulances and cop cars standing by.

"What's going on?" I whispered inside my helmet.

"Dunno, let's find out." Dick drove under a bunch of bridges in downtown Gotham, a less pleasant place to be. But I felt safe with Boy Wonder leading the way. Yeah, there is absolutely no way to make that sound not cheesy.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked leaning on his back.

"About six, why?" He asked not tearing his eyes off the road.

"No reason just gotta be home before ten, not dead." Dick laughed at my response. "So what's the agenda for the week at Mount Justice anyway?"

"We don't really have one. When we are needed we are usually there and come back and rest, then it happens all over again. But each mission is different. Nothing is similar." He said, that sounded reasonable. I guess.

We stopped at an alley in the more easygoing part of Gotham near a Vintage store. Why were we here?

"I wanna take you shopping for a dress for the club this Friday." I gave a look of complete disbelief.

"Funny, really." I said putting the helmet on his bike. He didn't say anything just hold my hand and smiled.

"I'm not joking." He said in a sing-songy voice. When we got to the store and he opened the door I couldn't believe it.

* * *

><p>Hope Ya'll enjoyed it! Update will hopefully be faster next time T~T<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I FIXED IT! OK! You can read all of chapter 11 now :) LURVE YA GUYS!

Oh, and thanks to new reviews they are always a pleasure :DDDDD

DISCLAIMER: I own only Andreah :D

* * *

><p>I walked into a large department store, filled with dresses.<p>

"Whoa." I said looking around. There were mannequins dressed in all sorts of dresses. All the way from wedding to just simple sun dresses. "What's up? Why are we in a dress store?" I walked over to a long rack of dresses that were probably party dresses.

"You need a dress for the thing this Friday, so I thought I would buy you one. Is that cool?" Dick pushed his sunglasses up and stood facing me.

"Ha. You are hilarious." I spoke facing the rack of dresses instead of facing him. I didn't need charity, I know that's not the best attitude to be using but I didn't want to be 'way' for the idea. It made me feel like I was kind of a gold digger. But I wasn't! "I don't need a dress."

"Trust me, you will. This is high class stuff." Dick said looking at sequins dress; he shifted it so I could see. I shook my head, I don't hate sequins, but not exactly a fan either.

"And how do you know this? Just curious." I said looking at his face and so I wouldn't miss the slightest bit of emotion change. He went stiff and put his sunglasses back down and tried to walk to another dress rack. I reached for his collar and pulled. He fell back, leaning on me I had my hands around his shoulders and holding with my somewhat vise grip. "Why were you snooping in my closet?" I asked laughing.

"Dunno. Why are you hugging me with such passion?" He retorted, laughing along. I left the argument at that and kept looking at the party dresses. I didn't feel comfortable with the fact that these dresses were basically long shirts. Nonetheless Dick found plenty that would work. He told me the others have clothes to wear, and I gave a look of insecurity. After finding about five to six dresses, shirts in my opinion, we headed over to the dressing area.

The first dress was a one shoulder ruffle dress that a light shade of pink. It came about my mid-thigh and was fraying at the shoulder and bottom. I walked out and looked in a full body mirror. It had lights so you could see the dress clearly. Dick looked at it and then shook his head.

"Come's way too low in the back." He pointed out. I hadn't noticed but the back was completely exposed. That was a definite no. I walked back in and tried more dresses on. One I personally liked was strapless and had fringe at the bottom and it was tied into little knots with beads that were silver. The top was embroidered with lace and little plastic crystals. This middle was scrunched up like someone was pulling on it. But Dick said it was too juvenile which lead me to say this:

"Yeah and what do you know about Women's party dresses?" I was trying on a new dress, and he was leaning on the wall across the way.

"Do you know how many parties Bruce has dragged me to in the last two and a half years?" He said, smiling. It was in his voice. I walked out and he gave it a good look and shrugged. The dress was a halter top, with black beading on the bodice and had a skirt that flared from the waist. The skirt was light crystal blue. Like Dick's eyes when the sun caught them just right. "We can get this one, but not for Friday." I looked at him funny. "This one can be for dances and such." I gaped at him and he handed me the last dress. It was short, and was black with a wide and long line of crystal like beading on the front. It was one shoulder, which wasn't my favorite, but oh well.

"Whata think?" I said spinning in my bare feet. I looked at the mirror and the lights hit the beading in a perfect way.

"Hold tight, I am going to find some heels." I turned and he was gone. Figures. When he returned he had a size eight and a half, six inch pair of heels.

"If I wasn't enlightened by the fact that you are incredibly smart and you-know-who I would think you're a stalker." I smiled

"That's reassuring." He said stepping back to get the full effect. "Nice let's check out." I changed back into my jeans and Jack t-shirt. I walked out and got funny looks from some girls and their moms. Dick put his hand around my waist and led me to the cash register. I recognized those girls, but from where..?

At the cash register the total was three hundred twenty seven dollars. I almost threw up thinking about the total walking out.

"Hey, let's just go to Good Will or something; this is through the freaking roof Dick." He just handed me a helmet and the dresses and shoes. We sped and headed to my house. When we got close Dick parked his bike behind a dumpster and held my hand as we walked to my house. He offered to carry the dresses, but I denied his wanting to help.

When we got to the road my house was on I saw my mom get home too. I took out my phone and saw it was almost nine. She was with someone… it was the creep in the green KIA! He was hugging my mom. What? Why?

"Come on, let's go up here." Dick whisper-yelled, he pulled the ladder down from the fire escape and let me up first after that it was just stairs. We got to my window and Dick pulled out one of his explosive throwing thingy's. I've seen Robin use them on things from the news footage and security cameras in places I could hack. He shoved it in between the window and the window sill. He pushed it open and let me in. I placed the bags by my bed and sat by the window to say good night to Dick before my mom came up.

"I see ya tomorrow in Science or something, 'kay?" He said, I let out a weak chuckle and smiled. Dick then smiled and placed a firm kiss on my lips. Before I could react he was half way down the fire escape.

I woke up the noise of my phone's alarm. I turned it off and laid back down. I shoved my head in my pillows that were still wet from my hair last night after taking a shower. It was cold but refreshing.

"I don't want to go to school." I mumbled into my pillow. But I reluctantly sat up grabbed my freshly washed uniform went to change, wash my face, apply makeup and brush my teeth. After my morning ritual was done I grabbed my back pack and went down stairs to get something to eat. I looked in the freezer for some toaster waffles, and found some of the mini ones that come in four. I put them in and made some hot chocolate. As I waited for my waffles I sat by the window in the kitchen and drank my cocoa. I couldn't wait for snow. It was going to be beautiful.

"Ready?" Mom walked down stairs in her sweat pants and a sweat shirt, with a baseball cap that was my dad's. My waffles popped out and I nodded putting my mug in the sink. I grabbed my back pack and headed to the car with Mom.

I watched my mom drive away; there were multitudes of people around the campus. None of them looked like Dick or Artemis. I walked until I reached my locker and opened it. There was a note on it was in neat cursive:

_Come to the music room I showed you on the first day…_

I bet that was Dick, I grabbed my necessary items I needed before lunch and shut my locker by slamming it into the locker next to it, it hit the locker next to it and bounced back closing with a loud clang noise. I walked to where I thought the music room was and opened the door. There was an ebony baby grand in the middle of the room and mountains of cardboard boxes around the room. I shut the door behind me and walked toward the piano in the middle of the room. There was yet another note:

_Play me._

I folded the note and put in my folder; I sat on the black finish seat and pushed up the cover for the ivory keys. The pedals were a gold and bronze color. I played a C and then a D and continued until I was in a cycle of combinations of keys and ended up playing Cable Car by The Fray. It was one of the few songs I still had memorized. I play different parts over and over. I started to hum to the simple notes and cords.

"No wonder you got into the school. You are extremely talented." I turned and saw a guy standing in the door way. It wasn't Dick though.

"I know isn't she great?" That was Dick's voice. I turned and saw him sitting on an aged wooden desk with an attached metal chair. "Now, what can I help you with Reid?" Reid. I heard that name in my Choir class in roll call last week. At first I thought he was a girl, with the name and all.

"Nothing, Grayson, just heard a beautiful girl playing beautiful music, so I thought I would drop by and listen." With that Reid left with Dick disgusted and me flustered. We walked to class silently, but something was biting at Dick, just edging to get out. I didn't know if it was about Reid or not, but I was going to talk to him about it.

"Dick, what's wrong?" I asked stepping ahead of him to see his face. He was furious, and not in a way Dick Grayson got. This was Robin who was mad.

"He just thinks he can waltz in and take any girl he thinks is worthy of his time and takes the life out of them."

"Him being Reid?" I asked.

"I hate it, he is such a womanizer." He fumed. "I wish I could just dangle him off a building or kick him in the face." I hate to admit the obvious but Dick got pretty attractive when he was being mad.

"Relax; I am sure if a girl encounters him she would probably brush him off." I said calmly.

"Why do you say that?" Dick asked. I pointed to Reid and a girl swapping serious spit near a classroom door. "Oh."

"Yeah," I said trying not to laugh. It was just so gross. "Let's head to class." I burst into spits of laughter as a reminder bell went off and the students went to classes. I went with Dick because after all we have our first three classes were together.

I walked into the cafeteria and saw Artemis sitting at a table in the back of the room. It looked like she had a file with her. I walked up and she saw me closing the folder swiftly.

"Hey, can I sit with you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sure, if you want." She said. It seemed she had never noticed what happened in the last two days. "Where's Dick?" She asked smiling. I blushed.

"He is sitting over there with his friends." I pointed to his back a few tables away. Artemis nodded and looked rather confused. Then she got up and motioned for me to follow. She walked towards the lunch lines. Simultaneously, Dick's table got up and headed towards the line too. They were summed up as the rich kids and athletes.

"He looks like a great guy to be friends with." Artemis said. I rolled my eyes but smiled so it didn't seem mean. But when I looked over, the girl named Barbra was holding his hand. I quickly looked away so he wouldn't notice me. I felt something cold come over me.

"Andreah, your hair." Artemis whispered. I calmed down and she patted me on the back. "There is your first life test of self-control." I smiled at her remark. That could have ended badly. One of the guys at Dick's table got in front of us, then a couple of girls followed. What gives him the right to move in line? How much greater is he than us?

"Hey Bozo, the line is back here." I said loud enough for him and his little girlfriends to hear.

"Andreah, don't-" Artemis tried to stop me, she did get a hold of my arm though, so I wouldn't get in his face though.

"Excuse me?" One of the girls asked.

"Oh, you're excused, to the end of the line, like a normal person." I said, explaining slowly.

"You are picking a fight about cutting in line? Isn't that a little juvenile?" He said laughing.

"Listen here buddy," I said tearing away from Artemis's grip. "I am tired of snotty little rich kids like you and your little posse and thinking you are so much better than the rest of the world." He was wide eyed, most likely surprised that the new girl had fight in her. "Does that make sense or should I explain further?" I asked getting pissed. People stopped, and looked hearing our conversation. One of the girls by his side and stepped up to me and she glared at me. I smiled tight smile and she gasped at my apparent rudeness. She pulled a hand back and prepared to backhand me. I clenched my hand in a fist and pulled it up by my head before it connected with my face. Her eyes got big and she looked worried. I turned my hand around and grabbed her hand and twisted her around and shoved her into the guy who acknowledged me. I grabbed Artemis and went to get some food as the crowd just watched us pass to our place in line.

We got sandwiches and juice boxes, she got apple and I got this weird orange tangerine flavor. We walked to our seats in the back of the café and began eating.

"How the heck did you do that?" Artemis looked happy and surprised, like she just watched a good action movie.

"I got into a lot of fights when I was in middle school and stuff." I said casually. I shrugged and took another bite of my sandwich. "But Elizabeth was the person who egged them on and I was more of the person who was aggressive. People didn't really like us and we stuck together." I remembered one fight we got into that ended pretty badly. Elizabeth threw common sense out the door and just went to full 'I'm going to kill you' mode. A guy who I had a thing for was dating this chick who had it out for me, and one day that chick was feeling unhappy and decided to take it out on me. She spewed the most rude and cruel things ever to me. Elizabeth gave the girl a broken nose and a good bruise on her side. The guy never spoke to me again, but I didn't mind.

"Oh, yeah Batman said that. He told us a lot about you," She said laughing slightly. "Wally thought that he was going to get you for sure, but looked like Robin got to you first." She smiled, but the truth was Robin didn't, Dick did.

After a few of my classes where I knew, literally, max three people, I began to zone out and think about how I needed to control my TITAN more. I tried to remember the times in my life where my hair changed color, or maybe my eyes changed color, or if I grew five inches in an hour. My mom has a journal, maybe I could look and see if she noticed or not.

As I ran the events of lunch through my head, I remembered I saw Dick holding Barbra's hand. I felt the imaginary hole in my chest hurt again. I felt alone, isolated. I walked to my seventh period class and passed Dick with Barbra, they were talking. He seemed happy, they both did. She was beautiful and I bet she was smart. And she was a good kid too, I would bet anything. Dick looked my way; I looked away and began walking again. I hear him say a quick 'hold on' and run into the wave of people I tried to walk faster in the crowd, but I couldn't get through.

"Andreah, hey you run fast." I heard Dick say behind me. I pretended he wasn't talking to me and kept walking. I felt bad, but he was being a hypocrite, Dick hates Reid for doing what he is doing to me. I know that sounds selfish, but think about it. It's true.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I updated chapter 11 so it is COMPLETED! YAY ^U^<p>

If you have any thing to say, SAY IT! But it has to sound reasonably nice, because it is really hard for me to take criticism -_-" So yeah thanks for reading :DDD Til next time!


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I only own Andreah James.

I'm so sorry this is so late but I have a head start on chapter 13! Please enjoy! :DDD

* * *

><p>I walked into seventh period and realized I had never printed my homework. Great, another plus to my day. I walked up to the front of the room and stood waiting behind some girls and as soon as they were done I asked if I could go to the library. He motioned for me to follow him to his desk.<p>

"Do you know where the library is?" He asked looking over his glasses.

"Yes." I lied, and he handed me a pass. I walked out of the room and passed numerous classrooms before seeing Dick in one and decided to peek in. It was a type of history class or something. There were many people in side, some were from lunch and a few I don't think I have seen. Dick sat in the front next to Barbra. I was startled by a hand touching my shoulder. I almost screamed when they put a hand on my mouth. I tried to pry myself free and they began to whisper in my ear:

"Just calm yourself, little girl." Reid. He had followed me out of the choir room and was now assaulting me. I pry his hand off my mouth.

"Reid, so help me if you ever do that again-"

"You will beat me? Put a fork in my face? What?" He smirked at me and I returned with an angered look. I began walking toward the office. He grabbed my hand before I got out of hands-reach. "Wait, wait. I need to tell you something."

"And that would beee…..?" I said trying to get loose.

"I have this feeling, almost a vision, if you will, that Grayson is going to hurt you." I stopped dead, now looking for a sign of tease or mockery. There was nothing but a young teen making an accusation.

"Prove it." I spoke coldly.

"There is going to a moment in your life where the unexpected will happen and you will be infuriated and upset and unloved; all by Grayson." He spoke seriously.

"How so?" I said keeping on my poker-face. I was completely distraught on the inside though. '_What is he saying?_'

"The felling a mother gets when she finds out she is pregnant and the way she finds out is through miscarriage." How could he say that? That is most likely the worst thing that a person could compare the relation between people to.

"Whatever." I ripped his fingers away and ran towards the office.

When I did got there the lady from my first day was soberly typing something in her computer.

"Hey again." I said walking in. She looked up and pepped up a bit.

"Well, hey there! What can do for ya?" She asked.

"Well for one I need to know where the library is." I started. "And two; I need to know good places for skipping periods." She, completely unfazed, nodded and wrote some things on a list.

"Well if you go to the right and keep walking down the hallway, you will reach three other hallways. Go left and you will reach the entrance of the library." She scribbled something else down and she handed me a list of places:

_rarely-used staircase_

_toilet stall_

_empty classroom_

_the gym_

_study hall rooms_

The gym?

"Thanks, but what happened to the gym?" I remember reading a news article about it. She leaned over the counter to whisper to me.

"The gym was completely busted up after a weekend a little while ago, they found wires, shards of metal and pieces of fabric but nothing to track people with." She backed off and put a finger to lips. "But you didn't hear it from me. Either one." She pointed to the Sticky Note.

"Thanks Miss…?"

"Lola Roberts at your service." She mock saluted me. I waved and smiled while walking out the door.

I followed the directions Miss Roberts gave me and found myself by the entrance to a gigantic library. I walked in and saw many people studying and reading. I walked to a wall of computers and sat at a desktop that was currently logged off. I put my necessary log in and password and it loaded to a background with 'Gotham Academy' and a picture of the school in black and white. I will see if I can change that later.

I opened a new Internet window and then put the URL for my Email Account. I put my information in and clicked on the file. I checked for any last minute flaws, then copied them to a Word Document and hit print. I logged off my student log in and walked away. I picked up the papers and walked towards the entrance. I stopped, making accidental eye contact with some girls. They all looked at me and made faces. They had the perfect makeup on and a lot of hair products in. Those two things were the easy thing to pick out. I walked away disinterested, and walked to the entrance again. I heard girls' voices coming form behind me, I sped up and tried to get some distance. 'Maybe if I changed my hair...' I thought. But what would Batman say. Plus, the school security cameras would probably see too. Changing my appearance would just make things difficult.

"Look, it's the new girl. Did you hear she is dating TWO guys at once?" I heard some other girls say. That was seriously uncalled for.

"Hey-" I started, but somebody's familiar voice hit me like a million little bullets. She put an arm around my shoulders like she used to.

"Well ladies, let's see how many guys you have slept with and compare numbers." Elizabeth. The girls looked bewildered and scared. The girls that were behind me walked away slowly. Elizabeth turned me and smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile as well. "So this is what a prep school is like. Weird. Just how I imagined it!" She bellowed a laugh. I think I forgot to mention that she was a significant head taller than me, which wasn't much surprise since I was a whopping 5'1".

"I know right? I have to go to class but I will be out fifteen minutes before school is over 'kay?" I said taking her hand off my neck.

"Little out of character, I admit. It's only been a few years since I last saw you. And you have only been in Gotham for like a week right?" She seemed suspicious.

"Mom said I have to stay in between the lines so I don't get kicked out." Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and walked away waving at me from behind. "MEET YA AT THE ENTRANCE!" I yelled and ran to class. I gave the teacher my homework and went to sit in my seat in the back, I moved closer to the door so it would be easier to leave.

"Okay, class in a sort of celebration of a new student I am giving new seats." He said as a long drawn out mob of groans followed his statement. 'My karma is just bad today.'

I basically ran to my locker to avoid the crowd. Soon people came to the lockers in waves. I grabbed my bag and homework and headed towards the door. I pulled out my phone and typed in Elizabeth's number to text her.

"Who are you textin'?" Elizabeth said making me jump.

"You." I said stuffing my phone in my blazer pocket. "Where'd you go after I left for class?"

"I do what I usually did when hiding from teachers during school. I hid in the girls bathroom." She beamed. "I almost got caught like eight times! This school has sick security." She said as we walked out of the school and walking in the direction of my house. I was slightly ahead to lead the way. Elizabeth began to ramble on and my mind went elsewhere. I began to wonder if Elizabeth remembered my hair possibly changing color . That is the most common thing that would have changed. "So, anyway the guy totally-"

"Elizabeth do you ever remember my hair color changing rapidly or suddenly when we were kids?" I interjected still staring straight ahead onto the never ending concrete. I could tell she was giving me a dirty look but she brushed it off and thought biting her inner cheek. She snapped her fingers and looked at me.

"Yeah. One time were in a club house in the woods behind my house and we got lost and your hair changed to a white color." She pursed her lips and thought for a minute.

"Why though...?" I questioned out loud.

"Has something happened since you left? It's been like two weeks. Maybe." She looked at me accusingly. "Is it a boy?" She smiled at me. I laughed and then tried to stop but couldn't.

"No it's not a boy." I said retaining my laughter. As if on cue a sleek black Mazda rolled by and then stopped. The back seat window rolled down as fast as an automatic window would roll down. Which gave me enough time to roll my eyes and keep walking. I heard Elizabeth greet Dick as he got out of the car. He said his 'Hello' and probably winked, because Elizabeth did her little screech and ran to me, shaking me by my blazer.

"Tell me he is the guy!" She said ecstatic. Elizabeth looked behind her and straightened herself out. I turned and saw Dick a few feet away.

"What 'guy'?" He asked smirking. I narrowed my eyes, and turned to walked towards my house, which was in fact at least eight yards away. "Hey, can I talk to you?" He asked catching up me.

"As you can see I have company." I said sounding disinterested. But Elizabeth HAD to open her mouth.

"Don't worry I will go get some smoothies, there is a shop around here I saw walking to your school." She smiled and gave me a 'sly' thumbs up. "I will be back in, like, an hour." She waved and ran to random direction. I gave her a 'what the heck' look, and then walked with my head dropped.

"She is quite the charmer." Dick chuckled. I turned and slapped him in the face. His face was in complete the shock. I was slightly taken aback and began walking back to my house before I broke into a run. I unlocked my door and ran inside slamming the door, running up the stairs and nearly breaking my door down. I threw my back pack and pulled my blazer off along with my shoes on the floor.

"Why..? Why did I think he would even...?" I sobbed. I couldn't believe i thought he would actually like someone like me. He has Zatanna and Barbra. One for Dick and one for Robin. Not another for Andreah. He doesn't need an extra identity for an extra girl. That would be stupid. He got me in four days. Four freaking days. That must be a new record.

"Andreah," Dick called. "What's wrong?" He walked into my room as I stood still shaking slightly trying to stop my flow of tears. But I ended up cracking and he heard me, Dick walked up to me and hesitated to do anything.

"What do you want?" I said not turning to look. He walked around to see my face and he wrapped his arms around me and placing his head on my shoulder. I caught my breathe and pushed him away a bit, but his arms still encircled me. My eyes stung slightly as I looked into his beautiful, perfect blue as the sea eyes. He shook his head and spoke.

"I am very sorry. Very, very, very sorry." His hands dropped to mine. I couldn't help but notice how much I enjoyed his touch. It was gentle and dominating. Bitter sweet.

"Why?" He looked at me with deep regret. "Why did you have to pull all my heart's strings?" I put my hand almost touching his face but something held my hand away. "You really shouldn't have said I was dating you to your friends." I dropped my hand to my side. "Because, now Zatanna and Barbra are going to come at my neck. How are you going to plan to explain that to them that we aren't together?"

"I don't." He said bluntly. I raised my eye brow in amusement.

"But you like Barbra... and Robin is a flirt to Zatanna." I folded my arms and backed up, feeling my throat become swollen.

"But both, have special feelings for this girl. She is kind of rough and she is kind of rude but she is also beautiful and talented. She has the strongest thing a person can have; a way of shutting away the hate from the rest of the world out." He sat on my bed and smiled.

"Oh. My. Lanta." I said laugh-crying. "You are the best person I have ever met." I said sarcastically. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. Well, I aimed for his cheek. He turned his head fast enough to get my lips.

Richard and his kisses.

Dick and I decided to go meet the others, completely forgetting that we left Elizabeth. When we remembered I got a text from her with a picture. It was of her and a guy with two smoothies that had curly straws. She is smiling and he is flipping the bird. Yup, that's her kind of guy. Flipping off anything and everything. I showed Dick when we got to Mount Justice.

"Haha, Nice." He smiled his excellent smile. By this time we had changed. Dick in his sweatshirt and his glasses, me in jeans and a sweatshirt, with a tank underneath. As we walked in everyone was there already training.

"Andreah. Would you like to practice your targeting now?" Black Canary asked smiling. I nodded leaving everyone in the illuminated-floored-room.

* * *

><p>Okay, thanks for my people who are always waiting and having interest in my story! :DDD Please enjoy my story there is a lot to come and yeah. If you have any suggestions, tell me! I have an open mind and I love people's ideas! :DDDD THANKS AGAIN!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I only own Andreah James... yup T~T

Okay, it's short. Because i have a few endings to this that could be good or need work. So please be patient... I thank those who have been holding on to this story! I LOVE reviews... they are enjoyed, but not forced!

* * *

><p>Black Canary walked in front of me and she looked behind at me every so often.<p>

"Did something happen?" Black Canary asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing. Just... uh… had… a moment with… Robin." I struggled to get out. I still felt hurt even though we kind of got it worked out. She was smiling as I said this. "So… What about you? Have you ever had that kind of guy?" I asked hesitant, in case it was a sensitive topic.

"Well, let's just say there are people I sincerely care about and people I could do without in this world." Black Canary spoke, I could tell I needed to earn her trust before she told me anything.

As we walked to the target area she pulled the guns from a few days ago. She pushed a few buttons a target showed up on the other side of the isle. It was a brand new one with the Wayne Tech logo across the middle.

"Wayne Tech?" I was curious as to why this was here. I guess Wayne Tech has a thing for the Justice League. Black Canary stood by me in a very intimidating manor. Her hands were on her hips and she had a much focused expression on her pale face, obviously not caring about my curious thought.

"Okay, your assignment. Let's see how your control is. Shoot the letters out." I gaped at her. "Control your aim and timing." I nodded and she handed me a pair of protective goggles. I cocked the gun and started with the 'W'. As soon as I had it aligned I pulled the trigger. I felt the aftershock go through me and hit me at my center. I felt good. I pushed the glassed up and saw where it shot. I shot the first 'V' in the 'W'. I looked for Black Canary's approval.

"Why did you stop? Didn't I give you instructions?" She shocked me and I did as I was told.

It took me nearly an hour to shoot all the letters. By this time Black Canary had to return to the rest of the group. I wanted to take my time and made sure I got all the letters in a clean-cut fashion. Once I was done, I ended up emptying the guns. I looked for some magazines to fill it back up. I looked in the case and found some bullets. I slid out the magazines and refilled them. I pushed the magazine and it made a click noise as I fastened into gun. I made sure both were in safely, as I found the engraving again looking at me. I wasn't even part of the team… not yet at least. I hoped I could be a good team mate.

"Excellent. Not I want you to shoot it down." Black Canary said as she was followed into the room by Batman.

"Eh?" I said slightly confused. "Like shoot the thing until it drops?" She nodded once waiting for me to follow instructions. I cocked both guns put my glasses on right. I aimed with one gun, aligning it along the outside so I could just shoot the top off making it fall to the ground. But before I could do anything Batman picked up the other gun and handed it to me.

"Use both." He said stoically. I picked up both and began my process again. As soon as I shot it I hit the supports holding it up and it fell to the ground. I couldn't believe my eyes. I had shot it down in one try.

"Did you see that?" I yelled. I realized I wasn't a peer to them and calmed down. "Sorry. Got excited." I said slowly.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Megan cooking; she must have been good because it smelt amazing. My phone began to buzz in my pocket and I saw it was Dick. I looked around the room before I read it, but he wasn't there. I read it thinking he was playing a joke on me:

_Come to the beach:)_

I was confused, until another message popped up.

_Ask Megan for directions_

He must have known I was not familiar with the beach being there so I went towards Megan, and she turned to see me. She must have known something because she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Go to the drop down entrance, there is a green button there and you can go to your left until you reach the beach." I began walking when Megan spoke in my mind, scaring me once more. 'Good Luck!' I smiled and continued walking until I heard Wally's voice in my head as well.

'_What does she need good luck on?_' He questioned, as if he had authority over me. My reply was simple.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, WALLY!" I yelled walking towards the drop down entrance.

As I walked into the brisk air of the deep late fall night I headed towards the beach… or at least that's what I was expecting.

"Hey!" I turned and was only centimeters away from Dick. He had snuck behind me just as I hit where the sand and grass mixed. His arms wrapped around me and he kissed my cheek. As I was still in shock I didn't react until he asked if I was okay.

"Yeah, sorry. You scared me that's all." I smiled and felt a blush rise to my cheeks. Dick laughed and held my hand as he directed me towards the sand and water. I stopped and pulled my shoes and socks off, placing them at the edge of the grass. "So, what's the occasion?"

"Does there need to be one?" He laughed, his sunglasses pushed up on his head fell and then we both laughed. He smiled at me and looked me in the eyes, like actually looked into my eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked. I felt my throat get dry. He shot me an award winning smile.

"Anything." He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"What were your parents like?"

* * *

><p><span>Like i said it's Short... please, if you have any suggestions don't hide! Come out of your SHELLS! Anywho, thanks! :DDD<span>

(1/28/14) So, Here is the long awaited other half of chapter 13... Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"We'll, let's see…" He said. He strode towards the other direction. I quickly followed, knowing his parents were an impressive pair. "They were kind people, and cared. For more people than just me, they were like water in the air. So talented and smart, they always stole the show." I walked by him, scanning his mask-like face. He was smart, and had amazing skills. Dick used them in the right place, crime fighting and defending people.<p>

"That's so cool. I wish I could have met them." I whisper smiling at him he returned the smile sweetly and scratched the back of his head.

"No doubt my parents would have liked you. Especially my mom." He spoke with secureness. No more like sureness. Like it was something he heard his mother say. "But this is far from why I asked you to come out here." Dick's voice cracked slightly. He turned and started walking a little faster not facing me.

"Okay," I started. "Lay it on me." I said walking slightly behind him. Dick decided it would be better if we sat. we sunk as the sand crawled around us, making a cushion.

"So, Batman was looking through all your medical files to make sure you didn't have anything that would prevent you from training with us. And no worries there wasn't." He looked at the waves and the moon made silver patterns all over the water. "But he noticed the TITAN as you know. But it's not the TITAN Joker has, it's different and is…" Dick stopped.

"'Is'..?" I interjected his thoughts and looked at his face.

"Dunno, it's kind of in the 'unknown' category." Dick did a Finger quote when he said 'unknown'. "Batman, being a detective…" He continued to trail on.

"Yes?" I leaned toward Dick.

"Well, it's kind of complicated." He looked away and put his sunglasses back down.

"I know you don't like to beat around the bush, so please tell me." I begged.

"Batman wants to run some tests on you." I turned to see Zatanna, who had her hands on her hips. She looked calm but I felt an awkward atmosphere. "He is looking for you." Zatanna kept her voice level. I looked at Dick questionably and stood, grabbing my shoes and socks while walking away.

I wondered back into the hideout, hoping to bump into Megan so she could help me find B-Man. '_Where to look? Where to look?_' I repeated in my head. I tried to reprocess the situation, but with no success did it hit me like I thought it would. I felt like my brain suppressed it to the point to where it didn't happen, like it was hiding.

"Try the infirmary." Megan peeked at me from the side. As she looked in my face, trying to read me. I just blinked and nodded.

"Thanks, but I don't know where it is." I said as my shoulders sunk.

"Hello Megan! Let's fix that. C'mon." She cheered. Megan floated as I walked by her. '_How'd it go?_'

'_I don't know, Zatanna said it. It wasn't Romantic at all._' I laughed at me thinking it would have been something romantic and sweet. '_I guess I'm honestly not shaken up about it, like I thought I would have been. I wonder why Dick- ROBIN! Robin, I wonder why Robin couldn't just tell me._' I straightened up my posture and I tried to act like I didn't just slip Dick's identity.

'_I know._' She winked at me and I honestly didn't know if she knew I made a mistake, or if that Zatanna came out with it before Dick did. '_She, Wally and Artemis all went and spied, I was too busy making cookies! But I could hear what you and the others thinking._'

Megan stopped and I examined a clear door that led to a white room with metal scoot-y tables by each bed and there were about eight beds.

"Okay, here it is. Batman will most likely be in there already." Megan smiled and hugged me as she floated gracefully away.


	14. Chapter 14

Long Time no see! If you by chance have or have not looked at my previous chapters, I have edited them so the make more sense! Please enjoy this next chapter, and I know that I totally suck for not uploading... I'm sorry :(

Disclaimer: I own Andreah James and her mother.

* * *

><p>I walked into the brightly lit room to see Batman and another woman with a white lab coat on, I move slowly to make sure I'm not interrupting. Batman sees me and the woman turned around.<p>

"Hello, I'm Doctor Young, I'll be conducting blood work, and sample collection." She was young in her face, but her eyes had a tired look in them that I had only seen in a few people. Her brunette hair was tightly pulled up and out of her face, although fly aways were here and there.

"She is a trusted doctor at the Justice League headquarters, I'm sure you will be alright in her hands." Batman said, he looked at me and then at Dr. Young before silently walking towards the door.

"So, what's first?" I asked.

"I'm gonna need some blood so I can study the TITAN more closely." She wiped her hand through the air pulling up an identical hologram as the one Dick pulled up. "Please lay down." She said not looking at me. I did as I was told and she continued to type. She walked away to a table and came back with four small test tubes with needles on one end in a curved plastic bowl with bandaids and alcohol wipes. "Are you okay to let me draw your blood? Or would you prefer a pricking?"

"Neither preferably... But if I have to I pick the faster one... Which ever one that would be..." I trailed off trying not to think about it as much as possible.

"Syringe it is." She cleaned my arm with the cold wipe before sticking the needles in my right arm. I hated the feeling of cold metal in my skin. But like I requested it was fast. "Okay, we'll let those get sent to the lab... Now I want to do an X-ray. But first can you answer a few questions for me?" I nodded. "For starters, do you remember having any odd changes in hair, eye, and or skin color as a child?"

"No, nothing significant. But in the summer my hair would turn blond and then become darker during the winter... but that happens a lot right?" I played outside a lot but I wasn't the only one who had sun bleached hair in my town growing up.

"It's normal, yes... To an extent..." She paused every few words to type on the see through computer screen. "Next question, what about adrenaline rushes? What happens when you become nervous or feel you're threatened?" The question reminded me of when I was walking Dick home and the thugs were trying to attack us... and the moment kept replaying in my head trying to remember all that happened. I guess I dwelt in my own thoughts for a while because Dr. Young tried to get my attention.

"Yes?... Oh, yeah usually it gets to the point where I can feel my heart in my throat and and my ears start ringing and then I just pass out. It's only ever happened a few times and just recently that I remember." Dr. Young stopped typing and started looking around like she was calculating something in her head. "What?" I asked slightly worried.

"Uh, nothing.." She trailed off as she typed. Dr. Young closed her floating screen, and pulled a circular ring on wheels. "This is like an MRI but it tells me what your vitals are, blood flow, injuries etcetera. I'm going to lay you down all the way and it'll take just a few minutes."

* * *

><p>"So, guinea pig, how was it?" Wally teased as I walked into the living area.<p>

"Fine, you wanna go?" I said nodding in the direction of the infirmary.

"I'm fine thanks." He winked at me sitting on the couch next to Kaldur. He patted the seat next to him smiling his goofy smile.

"I'm fine thanks." I sarcastically remarked. '_You're missing out._' Wally thought.

'_Doubt it._' I thought back at him, walking into the kitchen hoping to find Megan. '_Hey Megan where are you?_' I thought, calling her out. Megan came floating from another part of the house.

"How did it go? Are you feeling okay?" She asked cheerily.

"I'm okay, my arm hurts a little bit though." I spoke. "How are you feeling?" Megan looked at me curiously.

"I'm good..." She said "I'm happy." She smile big and her green cheeks turned a flushed color. I nudged her knowing she was thinking about Superboy. '_He goes by Conner_ now.'

'_So, he has an earth name. Nice, Conner? I like it._' I thought smiling at Megan, and she smiled back. Robin and Zatanna walk in not looking entire happy with each other. I was curious but I didn't ask. I took a deep breath and decided I wanted to sit by Wally after all. When I plopped down I noticed Wally and Kaldur were watching an action, the stunts and all were quite impressive.

"Did you miss me?" Wally wrapped his arm around my shoulder, in response I took my full palm and smashed his face away from me until my arm couldn't extend any farther.

"No, I wanted to sit down. I just happen to sit here." I grumbled, to be honest I just didn't want to sit by Superboy/Conner. Not that I didn't like him Superboy/Conner frightened me, not like run away in fear but like intense intimidation.

It hadn't occurred to me yet that Dick and I had left over 6 hours ago, and I didn't say anything to my mom. '_Crap._' I thought, letting my hand fall, as well as Wally.

"Ouch!" He yelped over exaggeratedly.

"Haha, sorry." I apologized jokingly. I walked into the kitchen with Dick and Zatanna still at it, but few calmly mannered words were exchanged and I was not about to cut that tension. I just walked right past them to Megan who was reading a cookbook. "Heyyy..." I said to get her attention.

"Yeah?" She said not looking at me.

"I'm gonna head home, can you tell Bats for me?" I whispered. She turned to look at me curiously, and I put a finger to my lips. "I'm gonna the bus home, also tell Dick I said goodnight." I continued with the a hand over my mouth. With the boys movie going on I knew that only Megan could hear me.

"Okay, have a good night." She whispered back. I smiled and started to walk away before I heard Dick call out to me. I turned and briefly said I just forgot something in the other room. I opened the drop door that lead to the beach, and walked toward the street. The closest bus stop was ten to twelve minutes away and by a little gas station and tobacco shop. I sat at a bench and waited for what felt like ages for the large rickety bus to come. I stepped on and payed the minor fee.

Sitting down I felt a small buzz in my pocket and realized I was getting a text. I debated with myself whether or not I should look to see if it was my mom or ignore it and wait until I got home. '_Please don't kill me mom..._'

_where did you go? are you okay?_

Dick?

_i'm going home. it's late and i didin't want to bother you._

I sincerely didn't want to be a bother, I wasn't even a legitimate member of the team but somehow I had weaseled my way there.

_you could have told me you wanted to go home. i've gotta take care of my little titan ;)_

I rolled my eyes but nonetheless smiled. Dick sure did have a way with words, and they always ended up in his favor.

_I'll come visit you tonight sometime okay?_

I sighed to myself and replied with an 'Okay' I know he meant well, but I didn't want to be babysat.

* * *

><p>I got home sometime later and my mom was talking and smiling with a man at the kitchen table.<p>

"Hey." I say dryly walking toward the cups for a glass of water. I got a better look at him and sure enough he was the same guy that was waiting outside the house a couple days ago.

"Andreah, this is my co-worker his name is Delmas Clark. Delmas, this is my daughter." She did some very lady like gestures as she introduced us. I nodded as I swallowed the water in my cup.

"It's a pleasure to meet the famous Andreah." I guess mom likes talking about me, never thought I would dislike that. "Your mother says the most amazing things about you." He smiled a big white pearly grin and his lips stayed full even when he smiled.

"Nice to meet you too," I shook his hand firmly. "Okay, well, Mom, I'm gonna go to bed." With that I took my glass and walked upstairs with my glass. As soon as my door was shut I mocked the crap out of this 'Dalmas Clark' character. "'The famous Andreah, what a pleasure to meet you' der-du-der-du-der." I lowered my voice into my man voice.

"Really? I thought he was nice." I jumped at the sound of a voice that clearly was not my own. "Sorry, I've give a better warning next time." Dick laughed. Not sure of it was because I jumped or my bad imitation if a man. I looked slightly annoyed and then cleaned off my bed so Dick and I could sit down. It was covered in my school supplies from when my little break down today. Completely rational in my opinion.

"You okay?" Dick asked trying to look at my face. I was still kinda confused on how I truly became so entranced by him. I looked him in his eyes, then move them to his hair with his sunglasses pushed up on his head making small patches fall into his face or stand straight up. I halved a smiled and took them off his head and placed them on my desk.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I hugged Dick tight and held him there for a minute. I just wanted to hold his warmth in my arms, that's all. I didn't care if I had only met Dick days ago, I liked him. I really truly liked him.

* * *

><p>Yup! So, I have started editing 16, so 15 should be up by Saturday (215/14)

Please don't hate me! and Enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

Here is my lame excuse of a chapter... There are going to changes in to storyline due to exterior influence. Please let me know in a review/message if you like/dislike what I'm doing! (Hope you're feeling the aster!)

Disclaimer: I own what I create. Andreah and later characters...

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with plastic impressions on my cheek. They were from Dick's glasses. I rubbed until the major soreness went away. The boy behind the mask was gone and he only left a small piece of himself. That stinker.<p>

There was knocking on my door and I looked to see my mom.

"Hey," I said, my dry throat cracking. "what's up?"

"Mornin' sugar." She said quietly. "You have someone down stairs, and you're gonna be late for school. Just FYI." Mom laughed at me. I laid back down and groaned as I dragged my rear to the shower.

As I walked down stairs I smelled coffee and good ol' Eggo waffles. I saw Elizabeth with my mom and knew Elizabeth was the "someone" my mom was talking about.

"Hey, how was your date?" I said looking at Elizabeth.

"Okay, I guess." Mom said as she stared into her dark coffee. Then realizing that I was talked to Elizabeth she looked shocked. "You know I-I um... I gotta g-go." I stared as she scrambled out the door to her car.

"Well... someone opened a can of instant awkward.." Elizabeth said as she sipped her light brown, heavily creamed coffee. I gave her a look that clearly said 'No dip'.

"What on Earth...?" I trailed off grabbing some warm waffles and a napkin to start walking to school. "Wanna walk me to school? You can come back, I'll give you my key or whatever."

"Dude, don't be mad if your mom is dating again. She might need it, ya know... and not to mention that you've obviously been whipped by this whole private school thing. Since when do you arrive on time to anything school related." She smirked, leaning back in her chair. I rolled my eyes and walked to the door with my backpack slung over my shoulder.

"For starters, my mom is married. And as far as I know, if your husband is still alive, you're still married. Right?!" I said feeling a lump in my throat. "I mean, she still loved my dad before we moved. What the heck has changed?" I began to feel tears in my eyes and my vision get wetter. Elizabeth came close and hugged me.

"She just got lonely." Elizabeth was a tough nut, but when need be, she was the big band-aid on the worst skinned knee. "Come on, let's go to school before I need to call you in sick." She and I smiled, remembering when we were in middle school we would call in 'sick' all the time.

* * *

><p>By the time I arrived at school Elizabeth was at home, she didn't want to come to the school in fear that the 'rich and snotty' would get to her. But I wished she could just come with me so I wouldn't have to be so much of a sore thumb walking to class late. I guess being alone is good though. You can reflect and stuff.<p>

"Hey!" I turned and saw a woman. She was in a black pencil skirt and a pink ruffled shirt. "Hey, how are you this morning?" She panted. It was Lola, the secretary from the other morning.

"Oh, hey... I'm fine. Just late." I exhaled sharply and made an awkward laugh noise. She smiled at me and continued to walk with me until we had to go separate ways.

"Ya know, if you ever need anything I double as a peer." Lola said before we got too far apart. I smiled and thanked her before she was out of earshot.

The rest of the day went easily except for the fact that I never saw Dick... It was fine, but I would catch myself looking for him. When lunch came rolling around I went through the line smoothly and didn't see Artemis. So I just went to my locker. I sat on the ground and plugged in my headphones. The small speakers made a soft pulse of bass with every changing song. Then out of nowhere Dick was sitting next to me. I jumped and laughed with the little breath in my lungs.

"Why, hello stranger." I joke. Then I realize his hair isn't as neatly combed as it had been and he looked tired. His usually clear blue eyes were foggy and clouded. "Are you okay?" I turn my whole body and try to reach for his face.

"Fine. Late night." He grabbed my hand and lowered it. "Sorry I wasn't there this morning." He was stoic. And his voice was flat.

"It's okay." I say turning back to where I was. "Want something to eat?" I offer. There were still 10 minutes left in our lunch.

"Nope." Dick leaned his head gently on the locker behind him and rested his eyes. A few seconds later I felt his head lean on to my shoulder. I feel Dick's breathing and it steadily slows into a calm pattern. Like he's fallen asleep. The bell rings and Dick sits up and rubs his eyes. "Sorry... I'll- um- I'll see you later.. Uh, yeah, bye." He groggily gets up and walks to his next class before I can say anything to find out what his deal was.

The last period of the day comes again and the commotion dims as soon as the bell is finished ringing.

"Class, I've made the program for our Winter Concert." People begin to buzz. I hear the word 'solo' repeatedly come up. "Okay, so I'll need several soloists! And duets! I believe there are 3 duets..." The teacher looks over the program in his hands. "Since our concert isn't for a month, I want everyone to audition. This concert will be Pop Culture themed, and diverging from our common Christmas theme." There were people whispering as soon as he finished. A girl raised her hand straight up in the air and the teacher acknowledged her.

"Can we pick our audition song?"

"Ah!" The teacher pointed in her direction. "Good Taylor! Yes, pick your first audition song which is mandatory. Meaning a grade. But you will need to audition again for your prefered solo or duet, if you want." Taylor smiled and chatted with her friends when he finished. "Okay, let's warm up and I'll let you practice. I assume everyone has a song selected because auditions start tomorrow and end on friday." He said moving toward the baby grand at the front of the room. You have three days people!" The teacher bellowed in only the way a broadway singer could.

As class was coming to a close I pulled my iPod out and before I could plug in my headphones there was a girl that decided to plop down next to me. Her large beaded bracelets hitting her binder made me jump 10 feet.

"Whoops! Sorry!" She giggled. The blond curls on her head looked like they could have been printed on her from Teen Vogue. "So, I heard you've got a great voice."

"Really now?" I say sounding more snarky than usual. Her smile droops a little.

"Reid Clark. Sorry, I just wanted to see if you could audition with me. I get it though." She smiled a little. "I hate it when people talk about me too." She started to get up when I grab her blazer lightly.

"No, it's okay. I'll be your partner." She plops down once more. "Sorry about being short with you. Thanks for understanding." I say, being nicer now. She nods excitedly.

"My name is Malone! But I prefer Molly. Wanna practice this week? What is your schedule like? Have a free period?" Molly blurted before I could exchange my name. The bell rang and I told her I would see her tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"I'm home." I yell walking in the front door. It doesn't sound like anyone is home, so I walked into the kitchen to find a hot pink note on the fridge.<p>

_Andreah, _

_My new "employer" gave me place to stay, so I will catch you later! _

_BTW, if you find my phone charger let me know. I lost it somewhere in your room I think :) _

_XO -E_

"Cool beans." I say to myself. It's odd, Elizabeth is so easy going that she doesn't give a crap if her employer is a pedophile. "Good luck." My phone begins to buzz in my backpack. When I look to see the caller ID it's 'Private.' I answer it anyway. "Hello..?"

"Andreah." It's was Batman... or Bruce. I don't actually know what I'm allowed to call him.

"Uh, hi?"

"You should come to Mount Justice at soon as possible. We have somethings to discuss." His deep alter ego's voice left me with a pit in my gut.

"Okayyy... Be there in a jiff." I say unsure of what I was expecting.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for your patients!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter is mainly informative of the TITAN, I hope. Let me know if you like this or not! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I own Andreah and my version of the TITAN.

* * *

><p>I change my clothes before I decided to leave after Batman called me asking for my attendance at Mount Justice. For what reason was unknown to me. I change into some nice leggings and a dark teal t-shirt with a mini picket on my chest. I grab my boots and a heavy jacket. The temperature has been dropping, as December is getting closer.<p>

As I make my way to the bus stop I feel my phone buzz once more but this time is Dick.

"Hey dude." I say calmly.

"Hi, where are you? Wanna go out?" He sounds a lot better.

"Actually, I'm kinda busy. But later..." I got cut off when Dick sighed. "What?"

"Batman already called you, didn't he?" I was a little surprised. "I was hoping to catch you before he called. It's fine. I'll see you in a bit." The line got cut. What just happened?

* * *

><p>I arrived in one piece to Mount Justice, anxious to see what it was that Dick didn't want Batman to get me before he could. I walked around the back and found that the drop door was already descending. But not for me. Zatanna. There she was in her perfect little leotard. She was beautiful. And she knew what she wanted... and how to get it. I felt my face turn sour. I shook my head and walked to the door before it closed. I caught Zatanna's eye and she didn't look happy.<p>

"Hello." I said quietly. You basically touch the irritation though.

"Welcome." She did a mock bow. "Please, intrude." I shook my head slightly and walked to the main area.

"Andreah!" Megan got me in a major hug before I got through the threshold. "What are you doing here?" Her smile was bright and made me smile as well.

"Dunno, Batman called me." She looked confused and shrugged guiding me to the couch. We sat and talked while Zatanna sat and read an aged book. She chanted quietly every few minutes. At least an hour went by until a loud siren went off and gave me an almost heart attack.

"Oh, phooey." Megan said. "Gotta go, let's talk more when you get back."

"Megan, come on!" Zatanna called. I sat for a bit and examined the living area until a hand landed on my shoulder. I turned and saw Black Canary. I felt some relief.

Black Canary and I walk down deep gray hallway until she opens a door and she let me in. There was Batman and the Dr. Young from the other day. The doctor gestures toward a cube like chair in front of a coffee table. Black Canary stands behind me and places her hand on my shoulder to comfort me. Batman hides his silhouette behind his large cape.

"How are you feeling today Miss James?" The doctor asked me.

"I'm fine, but-"

"Were you aware that you had the TITAN chemical inside you?" I was shocked. I mean, something clicked, sort of; my dad used me but trusted me with this thing. I didn't want to feel betrayed or loved. I didn't want to truly believe that I was a host. A pawn.

"Not since I was told by you guys." I said unsteadily. Dr. Young pulled out a laptop and began typing on it.

"Do you know what the TITAN chemical is capable of?" She asked. I shook my head uneasily.

"We've compiled a list of abilities we think are possible with Justice League intel and your father's studies." Batman added. "The original TITAN was created by Poison Ivy. Although, most prevalently used by Bane."

"But the chemical makeup of each is different. They bind and activate differently." Dr. Young further explained. "Your... uh, TITAN is mainly meant to protect. But it holds pre-programmed knowledge. Such as your ability to hack and knowledge of true identities of-"

"What?" Wait... I didn't figure out Dick's identity on my own?

"The TITAN also heightens senses and can control the host." Dr. Young continued looking at me slightly irritated for interrupting. "You may have thought you were so clever but it only becomes clear when your brain can retrace the steps taken to find the foggy information." I sat looking at her. Then at Batman.

"What does this mean?" I ask quietly. "That I-I'm some weak link?"

"Andreah." Batman catches me off guard with a stern tone. "You are not a weak link. We will train you to protect the TITAN." I could feel my heart begin to race. "As a host who can hold the chemical in your body without so much of a few symptoms and not dying is not unknown to people like the Joker."

"And?" I push.

"He will find you. Drain you. And kill you." He looked dead into my eyes. "Your blood is completely engulfed in TITAN. This process finished 2 months ago."

"You mean to tell me that I am like a walking treasure to the bad guys? That if I get caught I WILL be killed?" I looked at them both then up at Black Canary. She avoided my gaze.

"Not necessarily. That is why we want to train you. You can learn to use the TITAN." Black Canary sat on the arm of my chair. "Everything you've done so far proves that the TITAN is aware that you are aware, and it uses that to make you keen in the way you are fighting." Black Canary said.

"So, none of that was me? None of it?" I was kinda bummed. I wanted to be kick butt like the rest of the group, to keep up. But I'm like a big phony bologna. Dr. Young shook her head.

"I want to keep you on a regulated check up... Also a routine of sparing with the others." Black Canary looked shocked.

"She has no experience." Black Canary stood up for me, and that, not gonna lie, was nice.

"She will integrate herself as soon as she and the TITAN are ready. Her body-" The Doctor gestured toward my direction. "Isn't in shape for the movements the TITAN is capable of." They continued to debate about preparing me for being with the group. I felt like road kill to a group of vultures.

"Isn't this cheating?" I spoke quietly. "I get projectiles and preordained movements... They've worked their whole lives for this. Risking everything dear to them..." I whisper now. The guilt was piling up

"Don't forget that your situation is very different from theirs." Black Canary placed her hand on my shoulder again.

"What's the situation?" Wally said leaning on the threshold to the room. He was eating a banana and looked tired. Dick was behind him and had a visible scowl behind his glasses. I turned back to face Batman and Dr. Young.

"You weren't invited to this meeting." Batman says plainly. "We will continue sessions later." With that Dr. Young packed up and began to leave.

"Let me know if there is anything odd going on. ASAP." The doctor said before pushing pack Wally and Dick.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! ?<p> 


End file.
